Precious Time
by The God Slayer
Summary: After the battle of Kefka... Edgar invites Terra over for a ball. A new lady from the wine country contacts Edgar in the most charming ways. o R&R Please.
1. The Note

PRECIOUS TIME – FFVI:

Summary:

After the battle of Kefka...

Edgar invites Terra over for a ball. A lady from the wine country contacts Edgar in the most charming ways. ^o^

**Precious Time**

**Chapter** **1**: _**The Note  
**_  
The sun slowly beat down through the windows of Figaro castle. A twist of shadows hid the left of the darkened room, while the sun made the the right side glow like fire. The faint smell of cookingbread wafted down the halls and into the dorms of soldiers, who had finished rounds of work and decided to retire to bed. The smell roused them, and strung them up like chicken, charming themover to the kitchens. Across the court yard of Figaro, was a large tower, the base built for strength and endurance. Four soldiers armed with spears and clothed in red and black stood against the doorand giant walls. The castle was alive today, for the day was splendid! The delegates from across the world would come within days for the ball of Figaro, the ball that Celebrates the strength that Gaia has. The land was about to reach it's highest zenith, when the trees grew back and the grass grew green, the sky a rich blue, while the clouds turned back to their white shade. In the chambers of a dining room, five people enjoyed a great breakfast.

_

A silver haired man gently laid his cup down on the red table, sighing as he licked his lips clean of red wine, Figaro's best. Across from him, a giant tanned man laughed at the others, smiling. "It's hard to say, Setzer," Said the Monk, carrying a two year old girl with him. "I'm guessing Relm and Terra wouldn't come anyway. They are caught up in traveling and messing around with animals, they really don't care for balls. Beside," He chuckled. "Terra never really played into the girly type to dress up like that anyway." Sabin lifted his little girl up and gazed over at the silver haired man. The gambler shrugged deftly. "I'd try to find them, but...You know how well Terra can hide. Plus, if she doesn't wanted to be seen, she can live off the wilderness for a long time. Terra hated it last time I dragged her away from her journeys for a little party last." Setzer shook in fear. "She'd tear me a new mouth!" A blond woman next to a snoring man, smiled. "Terra would like to attend this, I know she will." A second voice, strong, but terribly old rang in the room. It was Cyan. "I'd say she would be angry. Remember last time thee tried?" He asked dully. The room was silent. Celes sighed. "We haven't seen her in months, though. She could be anywhere...." "Anywhere can be seen from my ship, Celes," Setzer muttered.

"And the giant, beast like ship Edgar built. We could cover everywhere if we wanted." Sabin shook his head. "To much time would be wasted, and I think that Edgar wouldn't want to force her to come and Relm, of course. The girl lost her grandfather and she probably wouldn't want to be forced to come, not too mention Relm enjoys Terra's company."  
Sabin stated as he handed his girl a biscuit. Cyan and Setzer nodded. "Then let's just leave them alone, they obviously hate being around us."  
The doors opened swiftly, a regally clothed man with cut blond hair came in, his intense blue eyes narrowed on them. A cape made simply of silk and cotton, laid down his back, steel black boots and black gloves. A smear of charcoal licked his left cheek. He growled, brushing his hands on his legs to clean them, he took a biscuit and bit into it, chewing loudly.  
"Anyone found out where our girls are?"  
"Nay." Setzer and Cyan muttered through their teeth. Celes and Sabin sighed.  
"We haven't, brother. They seemed to disappear from sight." Edgar's brother said, frowning as he stood, handing his little girl, Samantha, to Celes. Sabin hugged his brother. "We'll find them. Now eat, you look famished."  
Edgar waved him aside for a moment, then asked. "You've sent a letter to each town, yes?"  
"Yes we have, but I doubt she and Relm will come." Setzer stated sourly, he had a mouth full of them and didn't want to hear another word about it. "We should concentrate on the subject at hand,"  
Edgar sadly agreed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, I have the script from Albireck, the newly founded town north of Zozo. I think we should take a look at the delegates here on the list." The king of Figaro laid the paper on the table, coughing. Locke woke, a bit of drool coming from the left corner of his mouth.  
"Huh, what did I miss?" Celes laughed, wiping the drool away. "Nothing, Locke. We are about to discuss the Delegates now." She lightly hugged his arm and nodded to Sabin, the one who picked the paper up. Sabin began to read it.  
"The super delegate from Vikolu-Civco, south of Narshe has stated the he will come. Divco from Kohlingen is coming, Keavan from Tzen is attending, Markle from Downer river village is attending, Yunasa is attending from Albrook and finally Lady Sofia Silvia from the new, power house _Noor_ has decided to attend as well." Sabin smiled faintly. "A lot of delegates are coming to Figaro, Edgar. We will have good feedback, now we will just have to hope everything goes well." Edgar nodded, turning away to gaze out a window, staring at the gold outside the castle walls. A sudden thought hit him and he chuckled. "Did we check...Narshe mountains for Terra?" The room sighed. "Forget it, Edgar," Setzer muttered dully, sick of the subject. "She doesn't want to come, let's just forget about it."  
"I think we should have, they look as if they came from somewhere cold." Edgar laughed, smiling as his eyes concentrated on something. Sabin and Locke corked an eye brow.  
"What do you mean ' they look like it '?" The thief asked, leaning back. Edgar chuckled, walking over to the door.  
"Because I see a little fur ball with them." Edgar added, happy. Celes smiled, running out the door, faster then Edgar could.


	2. Kingdoms Of The World

**Precious Time**

**Chapter 2**: _**Kingdoms Of The World**_

Edgar bowed his head, taking Terra's hand to his lips, a light kiss made her smile faintly. A surge of happiness made him laugh, he wanted all his friends to come to the ball, not just a few of them. Gazing downward, Edgar patted the 5'6 foot girl and smiled. "Relm, dear, you look grand!" He smiled, his eyes turning to Terra. She looked worn out. "Terra, it is a great feeling to have, when all your friends decide to show up," He bowed once more, completely aware of the group of people behind him now. Terra smiled, softly speaking. "Hello Edgar...It's been a while, hasn't it?" Terra asked, her mint colored hair was pulled up at the right side into a clip shaped like a butterfly. A dark, red cape hung off her shoulders, two matching sashes were tied firmly around her slim waist. Two sheathes buckled on her hips, filled by Ultima and Apocalypse, the demon sword from hell. Relm stood about two inches shorted then Terra, her full head of blond hair and blue eyes made for a wonderful enlightenment toward the eyes. She held a drawing pad and feathered pen were in her hands, while a dagger made of gold and silver hung on her left hip. Edgar chuckled softly, standing straight, tall and strong, he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it's been...a year?" He sighed, sad that he missed her twentieth birthday, because she chose to leave them on some journey across the lands of their world. Terra nodded, gazing behind him to her other friends. She shook her head and pulled eighteen letters out. She handed them back to Edgar. "Must you send so many? We would have come from just one." Terra muttered. Relm laughed, now a sixteen year old girl. "Oh, Edgar, does your need for women's attention eat away your pride?" _  
As mean-mouthed as before_, Edgar dimly thought, frowning at her. "Aye, my dear little lady, I love to see such beauties as you in my kingdom." He dropped the letters suddenly. "But I take this as you are coming to the ball?" Terra opened her mouth, but Relm started to talk. "How long will we stay? We have things to do," Relm crossed her arms, arching her eye brows at the king. Edgar frowned. "You will not stay long?" Relm shook her head, looking up at Terra. The Esper smiled faintly. "I...We don't know yet...." Celes came up, her blond hair in a braid. Her blue eyes froze on Terra's height, now 5'8, amazed. "Well, if it isn't our Esper friend?" The general asked smoothly, Locke coming up behind her. Terra laughed. "Oh, I see you shrinking Celes!" Terra teased, hugging her friend. Locke coughed. "So, where have you've been, Terra? I haven't seen you in a year!" He growled, hugging her after Celes. Terra lightly pushed him away. "We've been everywhere, Locke. In mountains, caves, terrains, tundra, plains, forests, even in under ground caves under water. Which would you like to here about first?" She asked, smiling. Locke mouth hung open. "So many dangerous places!" Locke bellowed, shaking his head. "I guess I rubbed off?"

"More like...." Terra gazed off behind them, staring at someone behind Locke and Celes. She adverted her eyes suddenly and looked down, toward her feet. "We are quite tired. May we rest before talking?" Relm smiled when Locke and Edgar, even Celes turned to lead them away to rooms.  
"Can we share a room?" Asked Terra, toward Relm, feeling very awkward. Relm shrugged. "I don't see why not. Come on in," Relm stated, moving so Terra could slip in. Relm sighed when Terra fell backwards on her bed. The young teen sat down, drawing in her art pad. "What is wrong, Terra? You seem....Dazed by something." Relm countered weirdly. Terra laid a hand over her eyes. "....I really think we should have acted as if we never saw the letters." She muttered into her hands. Relm arched an eye brow, thinking. "Is it....about _him_?" Relm queried softly, putting her art down for a few for her dear friend. Terra sighed, glancing over at Relm. "...Yes..."  
"Don't worry about him, we'll only be here for a few days..." Relm whispered. Terra smiled, laughing. "I guess so....Maybe we can travel to Hundora's caves next time?" She closed her eyes, thinking of the trip already. The cold, wet, slippery floors and walls of a cave, the smell of dead animals and the thrill of excitement she gets from traveling into dangerous places. Relm seemed to be thinking of the same thing, for she sighed dreamingly. "I think we should!" "We will!" Terra exclaimed.

Edgar sat down on his throne, writing down different seating, sleeping and eating positions for the delegates. His eyes crossed over a image of Terra with three children from Mobliz, a town that was recently renewed from the Cefca attacks. She was elected the mayor, delegate to Mobliz, but she never appeared the next day. They found out she left on a journey. So the town made Celes the temporary Mayor/Delegate. Edgar used the ball as an excuse for her to come out from hiding. She needed to be in Mobliz, to protect it as she once did two years ago. He smiled. The town was beautiful, white and red bricked houses, play yards and even gardens made it a fine town to live in. Why would Terra give it up? It didn't make sense to Edgar at all. He loved how happy she looked in the picture, her smile made the day of each child in Mobliz, but when she left they were taken away to families. When Terra heard about it, she frowned and turned away from them, Relm now with her after losing Strago to his old age. She muttered under her breath and left, that was a year ago, when she left her friends behind. Edgar covered the picture and sighed, leaning back on his chair. He closed his eyes for a short time before the chancellor came in. "King Edgar, the court is cleaned and ready for the ball to be put up. Do you wish for me to start?"

Edgar rubbed his eyes, and nodded, turning his head to gaze out the window, the pale blue sky held no clouds at all. The sun made the sand look like gold, a distant beauty to it. The king nodded again. "Yes, start now and please hurry. We have guests that wish to be gone soon, and delegates to be seen. Hurry on now," Edgar ordered in his strong, king like voice. A lot has happened since Cefca was killed. Two new kingdoms became official when their armies were built and people started to move into the new castles. One was called Juyin kingdom, the castle belonged to Denvor archiky, second line to ownership of Tzen. He bought out and built a kingdom, married, he had three children. The other was a dark, tall castle built on top of Deaion mount, a second half mountain range to the veldt. It was called Zůun kingdom. A young man, about twenty three or so, was the king. He is tall, brown haired and hazel eyed, with the most handsome face ever seen. He was charming, wild, even teasing. Edgar assumed he was too young, but then again, he was seventeen when he was crowned, two years younger then Zůun's king was crowned. He stood up, frowning as he walked over to the door. He left slowly, but thought about how fast time flew by, and how lonely he was and was going to be for a long time to come.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes:**

Alright, first things first. My Relm is a tad older then FFVI Relm, because I think I can work better with a more complex Relm. This story is **not** connected to the others, it is different and inspired by another  
Fanfiction I read, and a couple more I read and liked. I will admit there will be some Terra/Edgar **-** Terra/Setzer in the future, because I think that Terra would have feelings for the gambler, small at first, then  
explodes into a full relationship with the king of Figaro, who in all, is just a man who is seeking love without even knowing it. This is why I think Edgar is a womanizer, he needs the feeling to fill the void in hir heart created by the lonely feeling of being a king. He couldn't just marry some woman off the streets, what if she was bad and wanted the kingdom? He'd ruin his and the castle's peoples lives.  
Edgar Roni Figaro is a great character because he had feelings and a personality different then most FF characters do, while Setzer has a completely new personality.  
I write this for my favorite FF characters of all time.

(**Word count**: _1,539_)


	3. The Delegates And Dresses

**Precious Time**

**Chapter 3**: _**The Delegates And Dresses**_

Edgar woke early the next morning.  
The council added Govern Hikenlon of Nikeah to the roosters of increased power. All the countries on the world would get new found power. Edgar liked the new council, but preferred the old one he was use to. Sadly, they died from Cefca's attacks on Gaia. He added a man who came from Tzen, but was very smart and good at being a senate of defense. Edgar sighed as he slipped into his royal clothing and popped into his leather boots, sheathed Excalibur and headed out.

The halls were filled with many people carrying loads of food and candles, all for the dinner night for the ball that would happen In two days. The king helped move three barrels full of Black wine, straight from Narshe's frozen _**Carben**_ berries, a sweet, texture berry that grew in the cold.  
Edgar smiled at the women that giggled at his flexing body. He was use to their looks and smiles, passes and flirt backs. He offend caused the women to come to his handsome face, his smile, his eyes, his blond, gold hair and his charming ways. He spent the third better half of his free days with women, but kept his work first. Edgar waved to them, laughing when one swooned. _I still have it after so long...?_ He turned to see Locke and Celes helping with tables and chairs.

"Hey, Cole!" The thief and Ex-general turned and smiled, walking over. "Hey, Edgar." Celes muttered, smiling. "I like how the ball is going. Should we recruit Terra and Relm for help?" She added, keeping her voice low. The king shook his head. "Their more of guest then you guys are now, they do not have to work if they wish not to. I shall never force it upon such fine ladies." Edgar swiftly replied with a thin chuckle. Celes scoffed.  
"What about **me**?" Edgar smiled. "You are not a female _guest_, you are a female. But you are no _guest_, So hurry it up," He grinned at them and left slowly, walking over to a destroyed table of mixed colors. Celes and Locke sighed, heading toward another table.

That night the dining room was empty. Terra wondered through the halls, trying to find the best place to sit and rest, she found the dinning room, where she would have breakfast with her friends the next morning. Terra sat down and sighed, leaning against the back of her chair, she gazed at the roof. It was peaceful in the large room; Silent and wonderful looking as well. Terra heard faint foot steps and turned her head sharply, watching the door way. In came a tall man with long silver hair and purple eyes, matching hers. Terra froze, her eyes wide like a fish. "S-Setzer? W-What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood, bowing to him lightly – as a woman should properly do when a man enters a room. Setzer waved her aside, smiling at her, realizing how tall she was. She was almost as tall as him."Ah, dear Terra," He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "It is good to see you so lovely looking," He chuckled at her reddened face. "Your as bad as Edgar, maybe even worse!" Terra hissed teasingly. Setzer grinned, corking an eye brow at her. "Anyway my lady, why are you out so late?"  
"I could ask the same thing, Setzer." Terra countered back swiftly. The gambler made an awed face and stepped forward. "I see the wild brushed up your forcefulness?" He asked softly. Terra frowned. "No, merely sparked it up," She replied dryly. Setzer chuckled. "It is good to know you are back, Terra, we missed you so much," He muttered as he turned an headed away. Terra stood still.  
"Setzer?" She called weakly."Hm?" He paused."I'll see _you_ later....Right?" She mumbled. Setzer nodded an said, "Of course, Terra. Later.." With the he left the dining room and head down the hall. Terra sighed, kicking at the ground.

"Well, Setzer. I see your attire is especially decent today." Locke grinned sheepishly as he gulped down a mug of freshly brewed black wine. "I've never seen you in that," He searched over the  
strange clothing Setzer decided to wear that day. "Formal wear." The thief laughed when Setzer sat down on the free chair to the right of Locke. The gambler chuckled.  
"I guess I just wanted to look real nice like for Edgar's little party," He muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned back, relaxing completely. Locke rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he noticed the colors of his attire  
were the colors of loneliness; Black and blue. "Eh? I'd say you got all dolled up for a lady. Huh?" He elbowed Setzer, laughing. The silver haired man rolled his eyes. "If you mean I dressed up to steal Celes  
away, then You would best be alarmed." He spat, offended. Locke pulled back, eye brows arched. "Oh? I hit a nerve, didn't I?" He joked.  
Setzer gripped his hands. "Just shut it, you asshole." He growled as he stood up. "Can't you just-"  
"Just what, Setzer?" Asked the thief, standing up, enraged. The gambler pushed Locke away. "Back off!" He shouted angrily.  
Locke punched Setzer. They fell to the ground, ounching and kicking each other. Edgar came in, rolling his eyes, he clapped his hands together. "Enough ladies! Enough!" The king yelled as he dragged  
Setzer away, his nose was bleeding and his left eye was cut above the eye brow. Locke spit blood out at his left, growling. "Hiding behind Edgar, Gambler!?"  
"Fuck you, Locke!" Setzer barked, walking away. Edgar rubbed his eyes. "What did you do, Cole?"  
"Nothing....." He spat as he turned and left as well.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Asked Relm, watching Gau from where she sat, a slight smile on her young face. A older woman with beautiful mint colored hair besides her blushed, crossing her arms. The park's breeze swept her unclipped hair up, whipping it. It resembled green lighting. She followed Relm's gaze and smiled. "And you of Gau? I see how you watch him..." Terra whispered, so the people behind them ealking away didn't hear. Relm laughed. "What? M-Me...w-with G-Gau? Ha! Terra, don't take it out on me..." Relm grinned. "Besides, we all know a certain, silver haired man makes you horn-"  
Terra elbowed Relm in the rib cage, growling. "He does not!" She protested angrily. Relm laughed, rubbing the pain away. "Well, you certainly talk about him a lot to make it appear that way," Relm looked away  
from Terra to Gau. "Maybe I can admit a certain glow I have for Gau, but you can't even tell me the truth that you're madly, deeply, insanly, inthralled by Setzer's charms. Hell, even me and Celes are captivated.  
He has what Edgar lacks; The actions to back his words. I'd even sleep with him."  
Terra glared at Relm, smacking her arm. "Relm! Your sixteen!"  
"So," Relm put her drawing pads downa nd feathered pen. "Please, there was a couple - no, a million - times where I, and I know you did too, wanted to sleep with Setzer or anybody when we faced a certain death. Face it Terra, You got it bad," Relm chuckled when Terra turned dark red, her eyes darted away. "I...S-Setzer...would never....not with me..." Terra replied dryly as she sighed.  
"He's still inlove with Celes and Darly..." Terra muttered.  
"I am, am I?" Setzer asked, coming to stand behind her. Terra shot up, almost falling over, but Setzer grabbed her arm. "So..What were you two lovely ladies talking about me for?" He asked after Terra was balanced enough. Relm laughed, walking away. "I've gotta go, I'll see you later Terra!" Relm hurried away, leaving Terra behind. The Esper started to fiddle with her sash. "......"  
Setzer smiled sweetly. "What's up, Terra? You sick?" He made a concerned face when she looked away. "Terra?"  
Terra looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "I..Have to go now..."  
Setzer stopped her suddenly. "I was..um wondering..." Setzer began, frowning as he stepped closer. "C-Would you mind coming to Edgar's ball with me?" He asked, licking his lips.  
Terra gasped, blushing deeply. "I'd...L-love to Setzer. Thanks..." She muttered silently. Setzer grinned. "Well, then, I'll see you at the ball..Bye." He twitched, but leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly.  
"Bye..." Terra felt every nerve in her body erupt in fire. She felt weak when he pulled away and began to leave. Smiling, she twirled around in circles, laughing.

---  
Edgar gasped, gripping the flowers he bought for Terra. _She's going with him? Why.....?_ Edgar looked down at the flowers, the tree's shade provided a shield from both the sun and Terra's eyes. He closed  
his eyes tightly. The bright, red roses crippled under his angry hand. _I'm not...good enough for her..._ He threw the flowers down and stumped away, growling.

Locke laughed, an arm around Celes' shoulder as he led her pass some bushes of of roses. They stopped. "Locke, I need to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back," She kissed him gently and departed."  
Running pass a tree, Celes tripped and hit the ground. Standing up, she gazed down upon a bouquet of red roses, crippled up. Celes picked them up and pulled the letter of it.  
Reading, she lightly frowned.  
" _Dear Terra  
_  
_I know I've sent you to many letters to count, but the reason for it was there and still is. I was hoping, if you forgive me for hurting you last year," _Celes frowned. _Hurt her? What?  
"That I'd ask you to come with me to the ball. I know you have been warned by Cole and Celes, but I've changed a great deal. I no longer sleep with everything that has  
a skirt, but I'd like to get to know you more then I already do; Our journey was too short, and I felt alone when you departed because of me. I feel responsible for what happened  
to you....I hope you can forgive me and let me take you to the ball. If you don't want too, I understand and I won't bother you at all....ever.  
I like how you helped with Relm's pain, and how you took her with you to where ever you went, and see your courage more now....Well, please have a good night and day, and know  
I care for you no matter what happens._

_Sincerly yours_  
**_Edgar R. Figaro, the king_**. "

Celes frowned, hurrying to her feet, she darted down the halls of Figaro.

* * *

I hope you like the edit, and a Chapter will be added with in the next day or two. Enjoy and please Review.......

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"Edgar, you have to tell her," Locke said, gripping the paper. The steamy room held thirty to forty working men, hammering and nailing wood to the floor. Refixing the damage that happened.  
Edgar shook his head. "I feel nothing for her, Cole....She has feelings for Setzer.." Said the king......_

**End of sneak peak....**

Stay tuned!


	4. Step Of Stupidity

Precious Time -

_I was playing Prince of Persia for Xbox 360 when I received a trophy named "**Precious Time**" Isn't that strange? Hahaha.  
Oi, and I hope you had a great X-mas!_

Chapter 4: **Step Of Stupidity**

Celes was breathless when she stop in front of Edgar's "Sleeping Chamber", she forgot about Locke, but he'd understand later, if she told him.  
She knocked twice, but no one answered, she looked around and opened the door, the smell of freshly cooked roast filled her nose as she walked  
in. The first thing that came to her senses was the fine arts around the room, statues of gods/goddesses were left beautifully at both the left and right side of  
the door; the man statue held a bow out, as if he was trying to hand it to someone, while the female statue's hand was placed over her heart, a flower was  
in the other hand. Finely crafted pots were placed on the shelves across the large room fit only for royalty. Paintings of old castles, naked gods and goddesses,  
mythological animals, mountains and more were hung beautifully around the room. Where they were placed was perfect, they complimented the room like gold to  
brown, red and black.  
As Celes walked further within the strangely decorated room, she breathed in, inhaling a nice, refreshing breeze of a scented candle that was neatly placed on a tiny  
table to her left, it was favored by the company of two pictures of Terra; Celes smiled, walking away, remembering that the honeysuckle scented candle shared the same  
smell as Terra. It was sweet of Edgar to scent his room to match Terra, but it struck Celes as something a...lover/boyfriend would do, maybe she was being paranoid.  
Celes stepped onto a red carpet, designed to resembled the red, bloody, but worth while battle of Duro and Cerv, the two kings from two nations, Duro won; He was the  
first king of Figaro, someone Edgar looked up to. Sighing, Celes turned around to check the rest of the room out, she made her way to the kitchen, where the smell was  
coming from.  
Inside was a fireplace, next to it was a table with a large roast on it; it hasn't been touched yet, but two plates sat upon the tables, cramped by two empty chairs.  
Frowning, Celes turned and saw Edgar holding his head, his fingers were splayed out through his cut hair, his eyes were locked on nothing in particularly, but his face  
held a certain anger and sadness, it hurt Celes. The general gasped lightly and marched over, bending down to look into his face, his eyes never left where ever they where  
looking.  
"Edgar? Are..you alright?" Asked Celes, her voice low. He blinked.  
".....What do you want?" He spat, angry and clearly tired; black rings were formed under his eyes, a certain paleness kept his usual glow away, while his voice was unclear and  
intentionally filled with venom. Celes sighed.  
"Why are you just sitting here? Should you be asking some lady to go with you to the ball? After all, like you keep stating, the ball only happens once a year."  
Edgar looked away. "I...Don't feel like going."  
Celes licked her lips, unsure if she should tell him about the letter. "Edgar..? I..is this about...Terra?"  
He winced at her name, his eyes narrowed to a slit, he growled, gripping his hair, he hissed. "Don't bring **her** up in my room!" He shot up, his posture bent with pure rage.  
Celes gasped, stepping back a few inches. "Why? What did she do?"  
Edgar stopped, thinking it over. "...Nothing..I'm sorry I blew up like that....Just-just leave me alone." Edgar whispered sadly as he walked out onto the balcony, his mind racing  
for an answer to his problems. Celes followed.  
"Edgar," Said Celes, coming to stand besides him. "I read the letter you left in the flowers...what happen to upset her so badly? What did _you _do to make her leave?"  
_Make her? I..I did upset her, I know that. Now she won't even look me in the eye, nor speak with me. Am I that much of a monster?_  
"I did upset her..I made her leave Mobliz...She hates me now." Edgar replied, his eyes sinking down to the red rose garden below, paths criss-crossed across  
the garden, soldiers simply made their daily marched through to help guard Figaro from attacks.  
Celes reached out to lightly touch him his back, "I didn't mean as your fault Edgar, I just want to know what upset her so badly to leave for a year and never write or speak with us  
again...Can't you just tell me? I could make it better...." Promised Celes, sadden by the king's emotional state. A uncomfortable silence fell between them, Celes uttered a word, which  
caused Edgar to turn. "Terra," Celes stopped him. "Can't possibly hate you, she's not like that, or she would have never come here at all. Please Edgar, tell me what happened."  
Celes turned him around, her entense blue eyes shined angrily as she gripped his arm. "Tell me!" She hissed. Edgar ripped away. "All I did was...was.." He looked away, tears swelling  
up, his lips became dry, his face pale. "I want to be alone, get out! Get out!" He screamed, scaring Celes a bit. She grudingly left the balcony, her hands clenched into a ball, she swore  
as she left his room.

Locke was appalled by Celes' story. He always wanted to know why Terra left and why Edgar was always searching for her, now he knows that Edgar was responsible for it, he would  
surely find it out. Asking Celes if he said anything that be a hint, "Did he say something hinting toward it?"  
"No, Locke, he was.." Celes sighed. "Out of it. He seemed far away, yet standing there like a boulder. I think he feels bad about what happen between the, what ever that is," Muttered  
the tall blond, her eyes twinkled with concern for Edgar. Locke scratched his head, frowning.  
"I guess I'll go check it out, eh?" He kissed Celes' cheek before leaving the room, Celes called out. "Don't hurt him any more then he already is!"  
"Alright!" He yelled back, running down the halls.

Edgar was sitting down, watching someone out in the gardens, a certain glow in his eyes, it ended when Locke came in, frowning as he playfully punched the king's arm.  
"Oi king, what are you doing out here all alone?"  
Edgar gazed back at the thief and sighed, shaking hsi head. "Celes sent you, didn't she?"  
Locke froze, laughing as he sat down. "Yeah...she's worried-"  
"About Terra?" He spat, sad and angry at the same time. Locke grinned, leaning back on his seat. "Nope, about you, mate. She thinks you are beating yourself up for something that  
wasn't your fault. She made me come over here and help ya Ed, now just make this easy and spill the beams. kay?" He picked Edgar's cup of wine up and drank some, letting the  
silky taste sit for a few seconds before swallowing and saying, "Tell me what happened that day."  
Edgar looked back at him, frowning as he sighed. He cleared his face of his languid feeling and sat back, pouring himself a new cup of wine. "...It is my fault...Cole, I hurt her."  
"Hurt her how?" Asked the thief, watching him inventively. Edgar swallowed again, wetting his lips.  
"Remember when we arrived at Mobliz and I went out for a walk?" Locke nodded slowly as Edgar continued.  
"I saw her there, she was just...watching the sun, peacefully sitting under a tree, so beautiful...." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I came over and I sat down.." Edgar turned to gaze at  
Locke. "I was a jerk to her when we we're traveling..Why would I just walk up to her? I don't know, but the next part has hindered me since..." He gripped his hands, shaking lightly.  
"We started to talk, it was normal at first, like we never fought during our journey, I liked it, in fact, I loved it! But alas, it ended with horror. I mention the death Espers caused to humans  
and she started to tear me a new mouth, she insulted me and my kingdom for stupidity, I sat there, taking it all in till..." His sentence faded. Locke urged him to continue.  
Edgar took another sip of his wine and nodded. "She said..she said that I was just acting like a asshole because my family was made of asshole kings and queens...I started it, I said Espers  
were evil creatures who only like to hurt others, and she snapped. Her tears got to me after, I was ashamed of myself,"  
Locke sighed. "What did you do?"  
Edgar froze, his breathing slowed. "I said it was her fault all those...those people got hurt and killed when she blacked out in Narshe, I made her cry, I'm a monster, I knew...knew it wasn't her fault,  
yet I said the next part so easily.." He breathed the next sentence like it was a curse. "We started a even bigger fight and I said she was acting like how Cefca acted..It sent her beyond forgiveness, she hit me and even shoved me away...I destroyed our friendship and now she's going....Forget, I just want to be alone right now..."  
Locke swore under his breath. _That's why she left? He's leaving something out...I know it..._  
"Didn't you try to say sorry?"  
Edgar nodded sadly. "Yeah, but she started to cry again, and I tried even harder to get her to listen, but I ended up hurting her more by being there, the next day she...she told me she hated me and left." Edgar rubbed his eyes, "I can't talk about it any more...Please stop."  
Locke nodded, getting up to look down at him. "Edgar..it's not your fault, understand that now. If anything, it's both you and Terra's fault this happened. Try to talk with her again, make it better..."  
Before Edgar could reply, Locke left him to think about it.  
The king looked back at the garden, watching the green haired woman in the creme colored sun dress walk about. A smile appeared on his face as he continued to watch the beautiful goddess embark  
a trek across the field of flowers.

* * *

Sorry for the very, very late update, I promise it won't be late next time xD  
Review please!


	5. Sofia Silvia, Lady Of Noor

Precious Time

Chapter 5: **Sofia Silvia, Lady Of Noor**

Guilt came to Edgar as he slowly walked down the halls, two flowers in his hand; yellow and white lilies.  
He was rather foolish for listening to Locke, a thief who hasn't really kept a relationship beside the one  
with Celes. He wanted to make peace with Terra, the last time he really talked to her was the day before  
the fight in Mobliz, then it ended the next day in a brutal way, which he dreadfully wished never happened.  
But, as the stars must come up, they must go down, so must his feelings and guilt, pain and sadness toward  
the sad fight between him and Terra. Yet, although he held a certain amount of hope within himself, he knew  
she would turn and leave, to go to his ball with Setzer, a man he never really liked at all. That flirt has been after  
Terra since the beginning of their journey; unyielding toward the female body and mind. Unlike Setzer, Edgar  
could tell when a woman was feeling bad, sad, angry, happy, flirty, hungry, thirsty, tired, weak, sick, annoyed,  
alone, spiteful and even when their monthly gift came in. Edgar was polite toward females, an ability that came in handy  
when the need arises, but he never treated them like whores or dirt under his boot, he loved all kinds of women,  
ranging from fat, all the way to ugly, he knew everything he needed to know when it came to those fine specimens god  
created, known as "_Women; the anguish to a man soul_" But yet, he knew nothing of that beautiful green haired woman  
with those lovely blue eyes with the dark purple swirling around in them, a mixture of marvelous beauty, all dropped into  
a tiny, frail, pale, loving woman, who never harmed another if she didn't have too. Edgar felt a fool when he was around  
her, all flustered and confused, as if being near her wondrous beauty would cause his very body to explode in different  
feelings, all jumbled up into a cloud of emotions that made him twitch in wonderment. O, how badly did he want to hold her  
in his arms, to kiss her till she bruises, to love her till she died, to feeling her warmth near him and on him everyday till  
he died in enjoyment. The thought of kissing her beautiful lips made him smile, a deep crimson blush kissed his cheeks  
as he neared her door. A doubtful breath escape his lips as he knocked, the seconds turn to years to him, he started to  
shake and sweat, his heart pounded against his rib cage, ready to rip out of his body and flee away from the woman it  
strife after for almost three years. When he was ready to turn away, the door opened silently and a young lady answered,  
her golden hair pined up pass the left ear. She snorted.  
"What do you want Edgar?" Asked Relm, angry, yet she was dressed weirdly, with a large tunic on, a leather boots, paint  
was splattered about her, as if she jumped inside of a hole filled with paint. Edgar stuttered.  
"I..uh, I came to see Terra...Is she...she here?" He was shaky, yet steady from his tall, lean body.  
Relm frowned, laughing a bit, as if him being here was a joke, a great funny one. "Why would you want to know, king? Don't  
you have a woman to use?" She spat, arching her eye brows in an angry, but very pretty fashion. Edgar swallowed, weakly  
looking pass Relm, through the threshold. "I..just need to speak with her, please tell her I'm here...."  
As a reply, Relm turned, closed the door and walked away. Edgar looked down, sad. Then the door opened once more,  
and an older, green haired woman answered, clearly expecting someone else. "...Edgar..?"  
The king sighed, quickly handing her the flowers. "I..uh, I just wanted to give you these...I th-thought they were pretty, they  
reminded me of you...so I g-got them for you..." Edgar muttered as he felt heat stir up to his cheeks. When she didn't say  
anything, he sighed, looking away. "I'll go now..." He turned, but heard her whisper. "Thanks..Edgar. Their very pretty,"  
She smiled weakly, unsure of what to say. "I...I have to go now," She replied, slowly at first, but then started to step back.  
Edgar stopped her with a sudden leap toward the door, it startle her.  
"Wait, I ne-need to talk with you, please..." Edgar asked, his eyes begging her. Terra hesitated at first, but stepped back for him  
to come in. She led him to seats, sitting far away from him as if he was a killer, a sickness, a threat toward her life. Never has  
he felt so freakish, her eyes drilled holes into his very soul, how he wanted to flee from her wickedly beautiful stare.  
"So..?" She whispered, watching him with an soft expression that made him relax.  
He smiled faintly. "I wanted to apo...Apologize." He felt every nerve ripped from his body when she narrowed her eyes.  
"Apologize for what?" She asked sweetly, clearly confused. The king, for the first time in his life, felt stupid and confused  
himself. Was he the only one out of the two who remembered that day in Mobliz? The only one to remember how it felt  
to hurt a friend? Frustration made him weak.  
"For..what I did and said in Mob-" He was cut off by Relm, who came in in a rush. "Terra! We should head out and get your dress."  
Relm spat, already in her clothes. Edgar felt even worse. _Oh yes, she's going with him...._  
Terra rose, making an confused face. She looked down at Edgar, frowning. "Sorry Edgar, I must go pick up my dress." She hurried to her feet  
and left with Relm, Edgar slowly stood and left as well, only turning back to gaze upon the flowers he gave her. They were thrown to the floor, stomped  
on by Relm's tiny feet. He sighed, hanging his head low as he departed from the honeysuckle scented room.

The night of the ball came and Edgar dressed in his black armor, which he only wore when they faced Cefca, the horrid clown that had destroyed so many  
things before. He sat upon his regal chair and watched as people poured into the large room, first came the delegates, then the governors, then the first  
class people, then down to the low class people, who had just barely reached the amount of Gil needed to attend the ball.  
Edgar had just began to walk to his brother and his wife, even hsi little daughter when Locke had thrown his arm around his shoulder, he was clearly drunk.  
"Oi, kingy, was wrong with ta ball? Ya ain't havin a good ole time ere?" He hiccuped, almost falling backwards, if Celes hadn't been there he would have fallen.  
Edgar smiled weakly. "Hello, Cole, I see your with Celes," He nodded to her, smiling as he poured them a cup. Celes put Locke's cup down, frowning.  
"So, how did the talk with Terra go?"  
Edgar winced, startled by the confrontation toward the subject. "...It went badly...Just go and have fun Celes, no need to worry about me." He whispered, winking  
at her. Celes sighed, "Alright, we'll talk about it later, okay? I'm going to get Locke some water, bye," She lead the buzzed man away from the king and his brother.  
Edgar chuckled as he turned around, freezing in his tracks when he saw the most elegant and exquisite woman ever. Her brown hair flowed down from her back,  
her light blue eyes sent chills of wonder down his spine, her perfectly built face made him weak and unsteady. She was breahtlessly perfect! She made him  
feel light and young. He had to speak with her, he had to! As he made his way to her, he felt his body gripped in nervousness.  
She turned and smiled at him when he bowed, taking her hand, he kissed it tenderly. "Hello there, my lady. May I ask your name?" He asked, feeling slightly better.  
She chuckled, blushing. "I'm Sofia Silvia, from Noor? Surely you heard of my father, Connor Silvia?"  
Edgar smiled, taking in her beauty. "Yes, I have, may dear lady. May I ask you for a dance...." He stopped when he saw a woman with green hair, dressed in the most beautiful  
blue and white dress ever, it was simple, no doubt about it, but she made the dress seem more, like diamonds! It was Terra, her arm entwined with Setzer's arm. Anger  
crossed him, so he took Sofia's hand lead her over.

* * *

Next Chapter will come! Promise ya!


	6. A Smart And Powerful King

Precious Time

Chapter 6:** A Smart And Powerful King  
**

Setzer turned around and sighed, smacking his head, he took a deep breath. The king frowned as he bowed to Terra.  
"Hello Terra, Setzer. I'd like you to meet Sofia, lady of Noor. Sofia, this is Terra Branford, she's lady of Mobliz," Edgar caught  
a wince from Terra and hurried on, quickly as possibly. "And this," He pointed to the silver haired man angrily.  
"Is Setzer, he's a ship-master."  
Sofia bowed her head lightly, pulling the tip of her dress up, bowing her feet left to right, making an perfect bow. A sweet smile  
was placed about her pretty, young face, her eyes shined as she eyed the two people.  
"It is always good to meet new people, especially when they are lords or ladies of a town so great as Mobliz," She nodded to  
Terra, clearing stopping her gaze upon her green hair, then she turned to Setzer. "And a fine young man who has ability with  
building such fine art as ships. Lady Branford, Sir Setzer, I'm honored to meet you both. I assume you are here as a....couple?"  
Terra blushed, looking away, while Setzer grinned sheepishly. Edgar growled._ I hope they aren't...._  
Sofia caught onto the strange silence and frowned. "I'm so sorry! Did I intrude on something so private? Please excuse me of my  
foolishness!" She frowned, a strange glow appeared on her face, as if she knew it would happen. Terra kept silent, while  
Setzer shrugged. "Eh, we're just here for the ball, since we had no one else to go with...But, if I had just known a beauty like  
would be here, I would have asked you." He winked at her, which caused her to blush and giggle. Terra froze. _What...?_  
Edgar grew angry. "But Setzer, aren't you with...Terra?" He asked, suddenly low in tone. A spark of anger rippled through  
Edgar when Setzer corked an eyebrow, as if coming with Terra wasn't good enough for him. "Oh, right, I sure did come  
with Terra, but as a friend, nothing more." He muttered, watching Sofia with a glowing smile.  
Terra looked away, a rush of stupidity overwhelmed her, she became weak and very sick. Everything blurred before she  
realized that she was walking away from them, from Setzer and Edgar, along with his new friend, Sofia. She didn't hear  
Setzer and Edgar calling her name till Locke grabbed her arm, trying to stop her, only pulling away when he saw tears.  
When she passed the tables topped with rum and wine, she quickly ran down the halls, holding the tips of her dress up  
so she wouldn't trip.  
She locked the door behind her and jumped on her bed, holding her pillow tight.

Terra had hid herself under a tree when she heard people's voices calling to her from the halls. The garden made a perfect get away  
from them all, especially Setzer, the man she had been stuck on for two years. Yet he threw her aside when Sofia came into the  
picture, like she was garbage under his foot. The tears started to come even harder then before, because now she was alone.  
Alone, a feeling she'd have for a long time to come.  
She pulled the cloak she had taken with her before she left, all the way up, hiding her face in, trying to get herself together.  
Terra pulled her head out when she heard snapping sounds from behind her, she stood and readied herself to run.  
Then, out came a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and well built, dressed in gold and white armor, a  
sword swung from his right hip, telling Terra he was left handed, like her. He frowned upon seeing her.  
"Milady, must you be out here all alone? Surely you have squads of men waiting to help you with whatever your heart wants.  
If not, then I shall heed that wondrous call and obey myself." He reached out and a grabbed her hand, lightly kissing it.  
Terra blushed, taken by his charms. _Alone?_ "...I'm alone because the gods have yet to spare me from their angry rage, sir...?"  
She arched an eyebrow, wanting his name. The handsome man smiled. "I'm Lorenzo, king of Zůun kingdom," His voice was so  
perfect. It was smooth and strong like an ox, yet soft and luring like a finely tuned song. It was strangely calming her, making her  
open to speech with this...oddly perfect man, with his charming, sexy speech impediment. Terra was stunned by his handsomeness,  
a clear sign that told her he was a king indeed, for his clothes and armor were made of the finest gold ever.  
Finally, he chuckled. "Milady, may I ask you of your name?"  
"...Terra..." She answered, not really paying attention, but watching his wonderful eyes.  
Lorenzo chuckled softly. "Is there a last name that goes with the pretty first one?" The tall king asked suddenly, obviously  
making advances toward her. Terra liked it, it was rather...fine of this stranger, no king, to flirt.  
"Branford, Terra Branford." She whispered weakly. _My gods, he's so...charming.... _Terra thought, smiling. She began to blush when he  
stared at her, a twitch of enjoyment made Terra giggled uncontrollably. Her cheeks turned dark red as she realized she lightly snorted.  
_Oh my gods! I made a fool of myself! Damn it...._  
Lorenzo smiled, "I love how you laugh, my lady - _miss Terra_ - it is very pretty." He answered back sweetly, startling her. The green haired  
woman blinked. Let Setzer have that woman Sofia! She had this one, Lorenzo, such a sweet and handsome young man, who she hoped  
was close to her age. Terra sighed. "T-thank...you, king Lorenzo..."  
"Please, miss Terra! Call me Lorenzo, or maybe Renzo?" He asked, bowing deeply. Terra felt her heart explode._ He's perfect!_ She screamed to herself.  
"I like Renzo...if..if I may?" Terra muttered softly, fiddling with her cloak. The king gazed upon her face and gasped lightly. Tears had  
began to wet her cheeks, which were already cherry red. "My lord, why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"  
Terra blinked. While talking to him, she had completely forgot about Setzer... "N-not really..."  
"Then they hurt you emotionally? I shall kill him for you," He growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword, his hazel eyes bent downward in  
clear anger. "What is his name?"  
Terra jumped up, "No, please, he didn't mean to harm me, really, it was an accident..." Terra insisted, she still felt for Setzer, after all, she  
wasn't a whore! Lorenzo calmed, straightening up. "Oh, then may I walk you to your cot?" He queried softly, holding his arm out to her.  
Terra felt every nerve in her body shake as she stuck her arm through his, her heart began to beat extremely fast as she felt his  
arm muscles flex and lightly grip her tiny arm. Oh my.... Terra swallowed, smiling, she let him lead her to her room, which she stated was in  
the east corridor.


	7. Alone, And Unlikely To Change

Precious Time

Chapter 7:** Alone, And Unlikely To Change  
**

Terra smiled at Lorenzo when he kissed her hand and said he had to go. He bowed and said goodnight, leaving  
the hall way. Terra sighed when he left, and hurried into her room, jumping on Relm's bed, where the girl was  
currently sleeping. Relm woke in a start and frowned, rubbing her eyes.  
"What the hell did you wake me up for?" Asked the teenager, mad and concerned for Terra's health and state of  
mind. The half esper smiled, giggling like a school girl. "Oh, Relm! I met the perfect man ever! He's so..Uh..."  
Terra fell on her back, laughing silently. Relm arched an eye brow. "Oh, really? Is this man Setzer, or did you  
_suddenly_ move on from him?" Relm gave a joking laugh. "Oh, he's new? How new? Like fresh meat off the market  
new, or _'This man's mine, bitch_' kind of new?"  
Terra growled. "Relm, your not to speak like that again, do you hear me? Ever. But yes, it's..the second one..."  
Terra smiled. "He's mine and no one will take him from me, because Celes has Locke, Edgar has Sofia, as does Setzer."  
"Sofia? The lady from Noor? What the hell happened there after I left, did Setzer flirt with her or something?"  
Relm was angry and about to draw his picture by pulling out a notepad with red ink, which meant she was real  
pissed. Terra laughed. "I could care less about Sofia and Setzer, let him have that whore, I have..Lorenzo!"  
She dreamingly closed her eyes and sighed and heavy sigh. "He's so handsome, and I bet he's around my age  
as well. Oh, Relm, you'd love him." She sat up, grinning. "He's got the most handsome hazel eyes and brown hair  
ever! With a perfect voice, he made me weak...And, he's a king."  
Relm stopped from what she was doing and looked up at Terra. "A...king? Is this man Edgar, or should I say _Gerad_,  
his alter?"  
Terra chuckled. "No way! Edgar and I, we can't be together because...he..he...just forget it, okay? I have Renzo!"  
Relm was confused. "I thought he was Lorenzo?"  
"He is, but he wants me to call him Renzo for short, if I want too, that is." Terra felt light headed. "I can't wait till  
I see him again."  
"Hm, that's good in all, but can I go back to sleep? You kind of jump on my bed, waking me up. See, I have somewhere  
to be tomorrow morning." Relm muttered, lightly pushing Terra off the bed. The hybrid smiled wickedly as she ran into  
the bathroom. "I bet with Gau!"  
Relm threw a pillow at Terra. "Shut up!"


	8. Critical Words

Precious Time

Chapter 8: **_Critical Words_**

Edgar was scanning through documents for loans and city bills when a knock on the door made him look up, his blue eyes focused on the brown, arched doors in front of his desk and sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly.  
"Come in, please."  
The door swung open softly, and Sabin came in, a frown that would upset the world on his tanned face. A long, battle scar stretched out from the bottom left of his neck down to his collar bone. Edgar remembered how his twin brother received the scar.  
Sabin had battled an Oxan two years ago, off the mountain trails of Figaro's lands, near Treasure Caves. The Oxan's horn had grazed Sabin's thick neck, ripping it ever so softly, yet it left a long trail.  
That day, Edgar has never been so worried about his brother's life before. Sabin explained that it was for his wife, a little lusty scar wouldn't be harmful for the bedroom. Edgar found himself laughing at that part, knowing his wife hated scars because it meant he faced death_ again_. The other twin, built like a bear, sighed.  
"Brother...you've been in here for two days straight. The ball ended badly, so what? C'mon out and hang with your friends, you brother and your niece. Come now." Sabin's voice was edged with anger, and certain guilt for his brother's loneliness.  
Edgar smiled, faintly. "Ah, so the ball did upset you? Listen, Sabin, I'm fine. Work is a big part of my life, or have you forgotten that already?" asked the king, looking back down at his papers, singing away at some, and checking "Xs" on most of them. Sabin growled, stomping his feet. "Damn it, brother!?" Sabin shouted, Edgar looked up, startled. "Don't let Terra do this to you! She doesn't matter!"  
Edgar was appalled by his brother, he stood, his eye brows arched in anger.  
"Don't ever say that again! She does matter, she may not be important to you, Sabin! But I care about her, more then you do for you wife! So don't ever say that again, ever!" The king's voice was filled with acid, his blue eyes seemed black now, his face bright red, veins were bulging. Sabin scoffed, "At least my wife loves me. What's Terra's excuse, huh? She's a bitch that's slowly eating your life away, Edgar. Drop her before it's too late." Sabin's voice was pleading, but the crack about Terra not loving him, really got to Edgar. His eyes sank to the papers, his hands went limp, his face flushed out it's normal colors. _He's right...she will never feel for me that I feel for her. Terra...has Setzer, and whoever appeals to her. I can't have the only woman I want...Sabin, you don't know how lucky you are with you life...your wife. I wish I was you, for just ten minutes to know how it really feels...Damn you, Sabin!_  
Sabin realized Edgar's frozen face and sighed, "Listen...I didn't mean to upset you, Brot--"  
"But you did. You need to go, Sabin. NOW!" He screamed, his eyes flaring again. Sabin nodding several times, then left the room. Edgar fell back into his chair, a picture of Terra holding Mog was set directly in front of his eye sight. That day she was so happy. That smile that sent him falling, that laugh with the small, little snort...that was when he didn't feel so alone, so...useless. Now, he couldn't even look at Terra without feeling useless. He screamed, throwing the picture into the burning fireplace to his left. Watching as Terra's face ripped apart by the hungry flames, the smiling face was the last piece of the image to die off into ash. Edgar held his head in his hands, tears coming forth. I...I can't do this anymore...

* * *

Terra smiled when she saw Relm dressing up, for something the hybrid knew was a special night. Terra came up besides Relm, grinning.  
"Gau?"  
Relm rolled her eyes, teasingly pushing Terra away. "Well...at least Gau wants me, huh?"  
Tera grimaced at that, but knew Relm meant no harm. Terra smiled. "Renzo...I can get him to like me, I think he already does. See," she pointed to the vase of fresh, blue flowers. "He got me flowers." her eyes were sparkling, she was happy. Relm giggled, combing her hair. "Hm, that Renzo should watch out! You're a master seducer." the young girl giggled.  
Terra blushed, looking away. "I hope so..."  
"Well...I predict by the end of a week, you'll be in bed with him and married." she laughed aloud, Terra blushed deeply, smacking Relm's arm.  
"Stop that! I'm not...like that, you know it."  
"Yeah right." she turned to Terra, her face un-convinced. "You're telling me, that you don't want to have sex with Renzo? Not to be able to hold him in your arms, or the other way around? Don't you wanna feel your head banging against the wall--"  
"RELM! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Terra shouted, dazed by the girl's speech. Terra promised Strago she'd try her best to get Relm's foul mouth under control and that she'd never give up no matter what. This was a moment where that part shined greatly. Relm giggled, "Ah, c'mon Terra! You know you want him."  
"That's irreverent, Relm. I'm a lady, we don't speak that way. Remember?"

* * *

King Edgar knocked six times on the thin doors, waiting for the owner to open the doors. The door opened, and a young lady gasped happily.  
"Oh, king Edgar! I didn't expect you here." Sofia exclaimed as she led him in through the door, asking him to sit after she closed the door behind the king.  
"I'm sorry, milady. I just came to ask you if you wanted to go out to the parks today. As a walk. Together." he added the last parts, making it clear it was a date. Sofia smiled, shaking her head.  
"Oh, Id love that king Edgar!" she giggled. Edgar sighed, then grinned. "Please...Edgar, call me Edgar." She nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

Terra slowly made her way through the trees, pausing to admire a patch of blooming flowers The sun shined her rays directly on the garden of Figaro, giving life and energy to the animals, plants and humans. Terra plucked a dying flower out of the ground and sighed, covering it with her other hand and closed her eyes. You poor lost life...I grief, we grief, for you....Terra laid it back with the others, shaking her head as she looked over the shrubs, to the lower level of flowers and trees. She noticed Setzer, making his way pass the trees with a woman. Terra growled, looking away, angry.  
She gasped when her new view was filled with Edgar and Sofia. Terra gripped her hands. Everyone had someone, but she didn't! Why?! She deserved it more...didn't she?  
Terra crept up and hid behind bushes, listening to Edgar and Sofia.  
"Milady, you are very beautiful today. Like diamonds and flowers."  
"Ah, well thank you...Edgar." Sofia smiled sweetly, clutching his hand tightly. "That means a lot to me."  
Terra scoffed, about to laugh.  
"Well, someone as beautiful as you should be complimented every single day. I'm sure that does happen often." Edgar whispered, softly, seductively.  
"Um...Edgar, if I can ask...well, who exactly was that girl with green hair?" she asked in a low voice. Edgar sighed. Terra blinked, confused.  
"...Well, Sofia...she was a friend of mine. But, she hates me and...and.." he thought about it, sighing. He really missed Terra, but the pain he held in his heart was slightly stronger. "well, let's say we both hate each other a lot." he muttered, his eyes watching the sky. Terra froze. He hates me...that much? Uh, how yeah...Mobliz...  
"Ah. So...what was up with her hair, then? Why is it green?"  
"She's an esper." Edgar stated, sitting down on a bench with Sofia. Terra gasped. Why would he just tell her that..? That's private. That asshole!  
"Ew, an esper?" Sofia was startled, her voice was shaky, as if the word made her cringe in pain. Edgar nodded, "Yes. She's half, actually. Her mother was human."  
"EW, a human mixed...mixed willingly with an esper? How absurd and crude." she shouted offend in some way.  
Terra's gripped her hands. That bitch! Tears were forming in her eyes now, blocking her view. Edgar weakly laughed. "Well...we all can't be perfect, or normal." he laughed, shrugging.  
N-normal? I'm not normal...? Terra shook wildly. "well...I hope that _thing_ doesn't come anywhere near _us_ again. She might eat _us_ or kill _us_..."  
Terra shot up from the bushes, scaring Edgar and Sofia. Edgar stood, letting go of Sofia's hand. "Terra?!"  
"I...I thought you...you were over that, Edgar! I came to your damn ball, wasn't that good enough?! How much do I have to do for your forgiveness?!" she cried, tears falling uncontrollably. Edgar swallowed the rock in his throat. "Terra...I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" he grabbed her arm when she tried to run, but she pushed him away.  
"Leave me alone, Edgar! I never, ever want to see you again..." her tears were blinding now as she fled away from the king, hurt and shattered like glass. Edgar stood, frozen in place.  
I...I hurt her beyond forgiveness...I really did it this time...

* * *

Alright, sorry this fanfic hasn't been updated in a while. I just had to write for the others first .

More will come, stay tuned for whoever is reading this!

Reviews will be welcomed ^^


	9. Gathering

_Chapter 9:_** Gathering**

Something told Locke that something was wrong with both Terra and Edgar, for they both hadn't been seen in two days - and one was a king!  
The fact that Celes, nor Relm, could get Terra to come out of her room was one sign, and the second was the fact that Edgar wouldn't even say her name and that he was currently courting Sofia around like a teddy bear. She had been given countless diamonds, rubies, flowers and chocolates. Talk was going around that Edgar would marry her.  
Locke grunted at that, displeased by it. Celes and Locke wanted Edgar to go for Terra, it was clear the king liked her a lot, but, she might not even care for him. So moving on was best.  
So, Locke sent Celes off to Terra, to see if she could learn anything.

The door was knocked on three times before it opened. On the inside, was a small bed, thick, red curtains and an empty dressed. All the clothes inside had been poured out on the bed.  
Terra was packing what she brought with her. Celes saw her, leaning against a door, her head resting on the wood, she was looking down at her hands.  
"Terra, are you leaving already?"  
She turned, slowly. "....Yes. Relm and I want to head back out, to feel the breeze, sniff the flowers--"  
"Are you sure Relm wants that?" she spat, angry. "you drag that girl around, acting like she wants to escape this world, when only you do. You used that girls' grandfather's death as a selfish weapon. You wanted a reason to be free of your friends and family. You left everyone that cares, and now you're doing it again? That's wrong and you know it!" Celes' eyes were glaring in rage at the green haired girl. Terra stared for a few seconds, then she looked down. "....Let's not get into ' _wrongs_,' here, okay? You'd top that cake off better then I would or do! So you know what, I don't need some icy bitch telling me what I did and how wrong it was. So just leave me alone, alright?" she shouted, turning to walk to the bed, she started to throw everything in one bag, jamming them into the bag as much as possible. Celes snorted, "Icy bitch, huh? At least I'm not a fiery, little, emotional, insane, freakish half-epser who cries over everything said or done to her."  
Terra gripped the clothes, eyes adverting her and the bag. She swallowed, slowly pushing the clothes into the bag, ignoring her all together.  
"It's your fault Edgar and Setzer are fighting. You couldn't hold on to your ' _love_ ' for Setzer longer, so now Edgar is fighting him for Sofia." Celes' voice went higher. "You made Edgar and Setzer depressed and you don't even care! What has gotten into to make you so vile? You use to be nice and loving, now you're uncaring and repulsive."  
Terra glanced over at Celes, "I'm repulsive for standing up for myself? If that's so wrong, why do you do it all the time with every single man that talks to you? I'm defending myself!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears of both frustration and anger. Celes shook her head, "The only difference is that I don't pit them against their friends, or make them depressed." with that, Celes turned and walked away. Her meeting with Terra wasn't what she suspected. In her head, it was nicer, more clean. She spat out the wrong thing to say, an yet she was right. Terra was using poor Relm as an excuse for leaving everything behind. What was so bad, that Terra had to leave? Besides the fight with Edgar and few days ago and the one they shared in Mobliz, it was rather fine.

Packing and leaving wasn't an excuse to leave everything behind, or so Terra kept telling herself over and over again as she zipped up the bag. She was an adult now, she didn't have to look down at herself when the older people accused her of something that she knew wasn't true. Her time spent traveling with the Returners was filled with the team always looking after her, Relm, Gau and Mog. When Relm comes back, she will ask her if what Celes says is true. Hopefully, it will be wrong. Terra didn't want to know that she was using Relm....

"Relm...we need to talk...please?" asked Terra, her eyes softer than normal. The teenage girl turned, her face gloomy. "What?"  
"...Would you...ever tell me if you wanted to...well, um, stop traveling with me?" she muttered weakly as Relm put a picture away of Gau and herself, hugging on a recent date. Relm paused, almost delighted that Terra asked, she felt herself shake. She turned, again, facing the green haired woman, wonder in her eyes. "Oh, you wanna stay?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Terra! I promise I will come back at eleven every night, and -- and I'll start school and everything! Could we possibly--"  
Terra stopped her, her face pale. "What, no, Relm, I'm not staying..." the gloom came back to Relm, and she dully threw more stuff in the bags, her eyes low. Terra bit her lower lip, not sure what to say. "Well?"  
"...Well what?" she asked, her voice flat.  
"W-Would you tell me?" Terra asked, almost as if she didn't ask. Relm nodded, "Yeah...I would." Relm stopped packing and poured everything out, Terra gasped. "What're you doing, Relm..?"  
Relm sighed, gripped her hands together. "Jeez, Terra! What's it look like?! I'm tired of traveling around all the time, I hate it! I never have chances to sit down with normal teenagers my age! I'm always running and running, never having time to talk with boys. I like Gau a lot, I mean ALOT! But I can't have anything with him if I follow _you_ around anymore!" Relm shouted.  
Terra drew backed, horrified. When Relm said '' she meant it as an insult, as if she was the child in problem, being taken care of all the time. The way she said 'you' hurt Terra more then she though, it was like Relm dug a dagger into her heart. Terra shook, "I...I thought you liked traveling around....with me?"  
"No, I don't. I didn't have a choice, Strago had you adopt me, and I'm not old enough to leave guidance yet. So I thought I should make _you_ happy while I stayed....but, now anymore, **_I_** want to be happy for once!" she said, with more vehemence then Terra thought Relm was capable of. "Can't you just have something in Figaro, so that I don't feel bad for leaving this little, stupid ass traveling party? Why couldn't you keep you're feelings for Setzer, that way you'd have something to keep you here. But no," she said, looking down at the picture of Gau, with care and anger in her eyes. "...but no, you had to switch partners like it was dancing..." Relm swallowed, glaring at Terra now. "Why couldn't you just keep that ' _love_ ' you had for Setzer? It's your fault they don't talk anymore, why can't you be normal for once in your damned life, Terra?" Relm looked away, staring out the window because she saw tears in Terra's soft eyes. Before turning to leave, Terra had to ask one last thing. "Do...do you think...I was using you?" she asked, struggling with each word as they came out. She was trying to be careful not to cry, because that would prove Celes and Relm right about her : a cry baby. Relm waited a few seconds, then dully nodded. "I do. And it's wrong of you...I've done nothing to you, and you...you used me to get away from your problems...I..I think it's time you left, Terra, go traveling by yourself, because I'm not going and no one will make me or anyone else go...."  
Terra took a breath and left, running down the halls.

* * *

_Six Days Later..._

"My, my, lady Sofia, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Edgar explained as she came down the stairs, dressed in all dark blue. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.  
"Oh, king Edgar, you tease me too much!" she faked a shout of anger, then came down and kissed him softly. He smiled against her thin lips. She was...no, is, the most perfect woman ever.  
He took her hand and lead her down the halls and into the dining room.  
"So, Sofia," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Have you've decided?"  
She blushed, "Oh...yes. I do, I do want to marry you Edgar! So much!"  
Edgar grinned, taking her into a hug. He rested his cheek on her head, smiling. "Then...I will announce our marriage arrangements tonight!"

Setzer angered by the announcement. He wanted Sofia, he wanted to marry her and put a ring on her finger. He was ready to do it, he was going to that night, but he was beat to it. Gloomily, he wondered away to the library in search of silence, only to find, Sabin, Locke, Celes, Gau, Relm, Cyan and Mog on the first level of the library, studying books -- most likly about dancing, though Setzer. They knew of marriage for about two hours, and were already thinking about it like crazy. He stomped pass them, hearing Lock snicker to himself. He went to the sixth floor and peaked inside. It was the smallest part of the library, and the most quite of all the six parts. Sitting near a round table, was someone engrossed in reading a book about surviving the wild by yourself, a notepad was besides the pillar of books. He got closer and smelled the fine scent of burnt brown sugar and something else. Whoever it was, smelled wonderful sexy! He gasped when he saw green hair and tried to sneak away, but Terra caught him. "Setzer? What're you doing here?"  
"It's a library, it's for everyone." he spat, offended somehow. Terra swallowed, nodding, looking back down at her book. "I...I'm sorry... I meant...is there a reason you're at the library?" she asked, innocently as she continued to read her book. Setzer rolled his eyes, "For silence. Every single fool in the kingdom is talking about the wedding." he said, flatly as he turned for the arched door.  
"Wedding?" asked Terra, confused. "Whose wedding?"  
Setzer turned, glaring. As if she didn't know! She must be happy he didn't get Sofia. "Edgar's and Sofia's wedding. Who else?!" he stomped away, leaving the shock Terra to herself.  
Ed...Edgar....?

_Night of the sixth day -- Hall of the second chambers._

Quietly, she knocked several times, waiting in the dark halls of Figaro. The door creaked open, and a tired man answered. He only had a robe on, made of great, red silk. When he noticed who it was, he sighed. "What do you want, Terra?" his voice was not thrilled by her unexpected visit.  
She swallowed, in fear. "I...I need to speak with you please..." she heard Celes' voice and shrunk. "Please?" she pleaded, one more time. Locke sighed, nodded, he left the room and closed the door. "Talk." he muttered.  
Terra smiled at her friend, her lower jaw trembling terribly as she tried to say the next words. "C...you know Sofia..right?" when he nodded, she continued. "What do you know about her?"  
"Why are you interested, Terra?" he asked, his eye brows pointing down, shaped like "Vs". Terra stuttered, blushing just slightly. "Well...um..Edgar and Sofia are getting married and I...I have doubts about her. She seems....to shallow, I dunno. But she acts so...too robotic like. As if she always knows what to say." she stopped, biting her lips, waiting for an reply.  
Locke laughed, completely lost in his laughter. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?" he asked softly, yet their was criticism in it, and very skeptical. Terra shook her head, "No...Locke, I think something is really wrong with her..."  
"Alright, alright, Terra." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You need to go and take your children jokes with you. I'm in no need of your shit."  
Terra blinked, startled by his vehemence and choice of words. Out of all the people in her team, out of all the people she thought cared about her, she thought she knew that Locke would always love her and treat her like a friend, like family. But the look in his eyes... they were filled with hate and distaste toward her. He thought she was lying, trying to get attention by hurting someone.  
"Locke..."  
"Don't 'Locke,' me, Terra. I know what you're up to. You want everyone to miserable just like you, and you don't care who you hurt." he went back into the room and shut the door. Terra heard him speaking...and Celes. _"Terra?" she asked, unamused.  
"Yeah...she thinks Sofia is playing Edgar."  
"Wow, she's really jealous, isn't she?"  
"Yeah. She wanted me to stop the wedding or something. How pathetic is that?"  
"Very..."_  
Then their voices dropped as Terra began to walk away, her heart dropped down to her stomach and she knew she didn't have any friends left to speak with.

* * *

Terra caught glimpse of a man hovering over flowers and felt a little better. It was Lorenzo, or Renzo. She smiled, weakly, tears in her eyes as she walked over.  
"Renzo?" she muttered, he turned, smiling brightly. "Ah, milady Terra. What brings you here in this garden so late?" he asked, his voice like velvet.  
Terra swallowed and frowned when he noticed the tears. "What has happened? Did someone hurt you?"  
"N-No...I..I need to talk with you." he nodded, taking her hand, her encouraged her to speak.  
Her eyes watered up terribly. "C-can I come live with you in your kingdom please?" her voice broke and he felt his heart tear. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Of course...of course!" he muttered against her hair, rocking her back and forth as the tears came out faster then before. H held her all through the night, rocking her to sleep.

* * *

_Alright, is this chapter good? Is there something I should do or shouldn't do? Please, if anyone is reading this, please review and try to help me out._

_Thanks a lot for reading! ^^ :P _

_More later._


	10. Heading Off To Zůun

_Hey, thanks for the help _**ChromeEmpire** _! It helps to know those things, ya know? I hope this new chapter is better then the rest...any easier to read perhaps? _

_**Relm-Cha**, the only thing I can tell you is that..it's not really what they are feelings. So they aren't...well, they are, but aren't, really picking on Terra. You'll see as the story progresses._

_Alright people, enjoy this new chappy ^^_

* * *

Chapter 10: _Heading Off To Zůun_

Constricted to thought, the brown haired man with hazel eyes stared out towards the old lands of the ancients. His world wasn't like those of the ancients: it was filled with power-hungry fiends, angry gods and pissed off kings and queens. His lips curled up into a smile at the words "king and queen." He was very fond of a certain...queen.  
He sighed as he ran a hand through his wind blown hair, gazing over the golden-green lands, he smiled.

"Hm...not much of a place for treasure, huh?" he asked his very tall, female friend. She snorted, her long, bunny ears twitched as she strained to listen to the sounds around her. She grimaced.

"It smells. Like Humes." her crispy voice rolled from her lips, her reddish orange eyes flickered. "The gods do not smile on us...again." she added, gripping the middle area of her bow. The man grinned, looking back at his teammate.

"I like it better that way." with a flourish, he turned and glared angrily at the giant holes speared into his fine vessel - the Strahl. When they had flown through the mountains east of the crash site, rocks and fire started to pelt their ship, leaving them stranded. The man growled, kicking at the broken ship.

"It'll take days before she's running smoothly again." he turned to his partner. "where are we?" his eyes were locked on hers as she shrugged. Pointing to the fields of golden-green grass, she frowned.

"Only one way to find out, right?" he read her mind, laughing dryly. "alright, help me hide Strahl first. I don't want her taking any unwanted visitors."  
Together they hid the ship under rubbish and wood, then piled leaves and branches on top. The tall rabbit like woman sniffed the air.

"Humes rarely come here...I smell nothing." she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "the mist here is weak...it hurts my head." she murmured softly. The man laid a hand on her shoulder, frowning.

"Are you alright, Fran?" he was concerned greatly. She nodded, then smiled.

"I'm fine. We must hurry, Balthier, before night falls upon us." with that, they started off swiftly, the sun on their backs as they went down the foothills.

* * *

The relieve Edgar felt when his brother had told him that Sofia wanted to plan the wedding with girls, was overwhelming. Surely he loved to decorate, but not weddings. Such affairs belonged to women. He escaped to his lonely study, reading a book about the stars. He sighed when Gaia was mentioned as "_Terra_".

Locke and Celes were heading down the flower path when they noticed Relm with Gau. Celes frowned, perplexed. Didn't she leave with Terra? She told Locke she needed to speak with Relm. The thief grinned, following her over, he listened to his woman.

"Relm, dear?" Celes' voice rang true in the girl's ears. "I thought you left with Terra?" asked the taller blond as she stopped before the two teenagers. Relm frowned.

"No. I told Terra I hated traveling...so, shes leaving with some..um, some man." she looked away, to Gau. "Gau wants to show me around, don'tcha Gau!" she hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.  
The feral, but not so feral, boy grinned, nodding.

"Sure am, milady." he had soaked up Edgar's way of talking. Celes frowned, deeply. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Man? Who?" she queried.

Relm thought for a few seconds, then nodded to herself. "Aw, yes. His name was Lorenzo, king of..Duun? No, no, _Zůun_, that's right!" Gau stared at her in wonder, his eyes wide. He spoke, his voice firm.

"King Lorenzo?" he asked, confused. "wasn't he the one that supported Edgar and gave him the Gil he needed to construct the new Zozo bridge leading through the mountains?" he looked down, thinking. Celes arched her eye brows, looking at Locke.

"A king?" Locke suppressed a laugh and smile. "maybe she wanted someone like Edgar?"

Ceels was too busy thinking to hear Locke, her head was trying to wrap itself around Terra going with another king, one she hardly knew at all. Why Terra? What made you go with someone you don't know?

* * *

Three knocks at the door made Terra get up, she peeked through the hole in the door and sighed, swinging the door open. "What is it,"  
The blond woman frowned, but was clearly angry. "Why?" Terra laughed, lightly.

"'What' what, Celes?" she turned to head back to the bags she was filling with her stuff. She threw more cloths in as Celes walked in, slowly. She dropped a small box on the floor as she closed the door.

"Why are you heading off with some other king?" she said, watching Terra freeze. The green haired girl smiled, sweetly.

"I wasn't aware...you guys cared again." she answered, throwing more items in the bag. "...besides, Renzo really nice to me..." Celes heard the reluctance in Terra's voice and growled.  
Celes sighed, crossing her arms.

"Alright. When are you leaving?"

"In three or four days...why?" Terra gazed up at the taller blond, awaiting an answer. Instead of replying, Celes left the room. Terra swallowed and looked down at her hands.  
I'm...not jealous of her....

"EDGAR!" Celes shouted into the study, making the king jump up in a start. He glared, his face pale.

"What is wrong with you, Celes! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Edgar...we have a problem. It's about Terra." she sat down near the king, her arms crossed again over her chest. Her eyes were lost in thought as she explained what she heard and what Terra confirmed. She was surprised to Edgar's eyes wide.

"She's going to live with him." she added, bitterly. Edge let his eyes drop to the book, he rubbed his chin.

"Lorenzo is the king that helped me....why would he want Terra?"

"Other way around, Edgar." Celes whispered, harshly. "Terra wants him because of you." she shook her head, in disapproval. Edgar pulled back, dazed.

"Because of me? Why?" he saw Terra's face in his head as he collected what Celes had just told him. That...that would mean...she likes me. Edgar's heart thumped wildly. "Why, Celes? Why would this be because of me?" he was out of breath, his heart stopping. Celes shrugged.

"I think she's jealous of Sofia. I don't know, but this isn't like Terra at all. She usually...thinks about what she's doing..." the blond woman stood, looking down at Edgar, who had a flushed face.  
"I think she wants Renzo because he's a king. It might be a silly crush she has on you or him, but...it doesn't mean anything." she headed toward the door, her strides perfectly matched.  
The door slammed shut and Edgar felt his burdens and hear lighten up. He sighed, leaning back as he thought about Terra and her smiling face. It has been so long since he's seen her that way. Heard her laugh, felt her warm hands, her tight and loving hugs. He frowned, hiding his face in his hands.

Terra was sitting on her balcony when she heard the rapid knocking on her door. She sighed, telling the person to come in. She braced herself for Celes or Locke, maybe even Setzer.  
Light footsteps stopped behind her. She looked up at the moon, "I'm not in the mood for fights..." she whispered, her breath taken.

The owner of the footsteps chuckled. "I'm in no mood, either, milady." he said, softly. Terra turned, lightheaded. Edgar stood directly behind her, a worn, lazy smile on his handsome face. Terra snorted.

"Go away, Edgar."

The king frowned, unperturbed by the venom in her beautiful voice. "Ah, Terra, your voice is still perfect." he smiled teasingly at her, she glared at him until she turned back to the moon. Edgar went on as he walked closer. "I hear...hear that you are leaving with king Lorenzo soon. Is that true?" he was shaken when she nodded. "Why? Aren't you happy here...in Figaro?" _with me?  
_Terra sighed.

"Why do care, Edgar? You have...Sofia. So does Setzer." her voice broke on the Gambler's name, Edgar winced. She stilled had feelings for him, and that tore at Edgar's heart. He tried to smile.

"Because, you are my friend, and I care what you do and what happens to you. I..I don't think you should leave with him. You hardly know him." he stated, shrugged. "Stay here, with....us."  
Terra laughed, dryly.

"So you guys can pick on me? I don't think so..besides, Renzo is very sweet and caring, I'll enjoy his company. I like him." she glanced over her shoulder at Edgar. "I don't think I'll get you guys to...listen to me anymore anyway. So, why not? Leaving is the best thing I can do." her voice just over a faint whisper. Edge gripped his hands.

"Please don't go, Terra. I haven't told you how sorry I am!" he shouted, shutting his mouth quickly when she gasped and watched him like he was crazy. "I'm so sorry for what I did, Terra. It was unexplainable. I'm a man, a king -- I shouldn't treat women, especially sweet, caring friends, that way. I was foolish and unreasonable. Please forgive me, Terra?" he begged, getting down on his knees, he gazed up at her with sorrow filled eyes. "Please?"

Terra was frozen. She didn't him to...apologize for anything. Edgar rarely did so, he always thought he was right, smarter then the rest. But now his eyes were lightly filled with tears and his face pale with fear of rejection. He was begging her His hand went out to her, holding itself in the air, waiting for her smaller hand. She swallowed. She grabbed his hand, gasping when Edgar jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug, his cheek on her hair. Terra could help but think about was Edgar and Sofia's relationship. She pulled away.  
"You should go back to your financée?" she muttered. Edge sighed. He didn't want head back, not just yet. He took Terra's hand again, playing with her fingers.

"I...I don't want to, not yet. I want to talk with you, Terra. You're so much more....smarter and better then Sofia. I've wanted to speak with you ever since the Mobliz fight." his voice dropped, but his fingers caged her hand in his. "Terra...I don't want Sofia." he pulled her closer, her breathing caught. "I want you...." his hot breath wafted down her neck, she froze.

"M-Me?" she asked, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She pulled away, her eyes set angrily. "You have a financée!" she ripped her hand away, but he grabbed her waist and held her close, ignoring her fights to push him away. "

"I'm not married...not yet." he sounded like he was in pain, horrible pain. "I don't want Sofia! She's wrong for me...shes right for the kingdom. I want you, Terra."  
he kissed her hair, smiling. Terra swallowed, resting her forehead against his muscular chest. His breathing was lovely. Terra slipped away, her face torn between her feelings and what was right.

"I can't, Edgar...you're..you're with Sofia, you're getting married!"

"We'll run away together!" he shouted, taking her hand again, rubbing it gently. "Please, Terra...I've never felt this way before..."

"What...what about Figaro? Who will lead it?" she laid her other hand over his, smiling at the warmth. Edgar frowned.

"Sabin can. I know he can." Edgar tightened his grasp. "Please come with me?" Terra felt her own tears coming and glanced up at the king's face, feeling foolish, she broke free of his hand and walked to the fire place, watching the flames flicker and pop.

"I can't let you do that," she said, hurt. "Figaro needs you." she felt Edgar's hand on her shoulders and didn't bother to flinch away. He kissed her cheek, then twirled her around. "

"She means nothing to me as much as you do, Terra. Stay with me and I'll...I'll tell everyone that the wedding is off! Then...then we can be together." he closed his eyes, waiting for answer.  
Terra hugged him. I..I don't know what to say to him!

"Edgar...I-I..." Edge pushed his fingers against her lips, a charming smile on his face.

"Shush..." he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Terra gasped, but slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms weakly and shyly around Edgar's neck. Edgar's lips were so warm, they tasted like fine wine and spices. She blushed when she wondered where his lips had been, but shrugged it away and cuddled closer to him, smiling against his lips. He chuckled lazily and deepened his kiss. Urging Terra to follow suit, he pulled back and kissed the corners of her mouth. She giggled, letting him lightly push her on the bed.  
Edge kissed her neck and shoulders. Most perfect woman...so beautiful! Terra pushed him up. He stood, watching as she rose too, her breathing uneven. Edgar was afraid she'd reject him and looked down. "I'm sorry, milady."  
He felt the softest hands rest on his chest and looked up to See Terra trying to push him near the fire, near the warmth. He smiled, letting her move him back. He sat, crossed legged while she sat, legs draw up and against her chest, her chin rest on her knees. He smiled, kissing her cheek. "...Why are you so beautiful?" he whispered, closing his eyes to inhale the perfect scent she wore.

Terra giggled, shaking her head. "I'm not beautiful, Edgar. Not as nearly as beautiful as Sofia." she muttered, her eyes glistering in fire. Edgar gasped, knocking her to the floor, on her back. She was startled, wide eye. "Edgar! W-what are you doing..?"

"How dare you say that about yourself! You're so much more then Sofia...your sweeter, prettier...nicer. You are the most precious gem I've ever seen, Terra." he kissed her deeply, feeling her lips react just as lustfully.  
Together, they spent the night as one, near the fireplace, the light cold wind brushing into the room to keep them chilled enough.

* * *

Waking together, Edgar yawned. Terra's head was resting on his arm, her face hidden in the crook of his shoulder and under arm. Her arm was thrown tiredly over his muscular chest, the other tucked neatly under her body, her fingers lightly touching his ribs. He could feel her warm breath brushing against his underarm. He could smell her hair, her skin...and yes, her sweat too. It was the most perfect smells ever. His arm was thrown over her side, his other other hand caressing her body, lightly running circles on her rib, back and hip. A smile appeared. Her skin was so soft, yet scarred by her misuse in her life with the Empire. She mumbled and turned her face upward, so Edgar could see. Her lips were kiss swollen, her cheeks flush. Her long eyelashes were slightly wet from their 'workout', as was the rest of their bodies. A thin blanket Edgar had pulled off the bed covered their lower halves, although Terra's torso could be seen, which he liked dearly.  
She looked like an angel, his savior. He traced her lips with his index finger and smiled, kissing her softly.  
Edgar heard voices coming up the hallway : it was Sofia and Locke.

"Where could he have gone, sir Locke? He never came back from the study." she said, weakly.

"Well...Terra might have seen him, I'll ask." he whispered.

Edgar swallowed, regretting it, but he shook Terra awake. "Terra, Terra! Wake up!" he kissed her again and she opened her beautiful eyes, her voice sleepy.

"Edgar? What time is it?"

"Morning! They are coming in, you -- we -- have to get dressed, now!" he threw her cloths to her and dressed himself. "Hurry...I can sneak out and tell them later--"

"Why not now?" she asked, already dressed by the time he fixed his hair. "ou could tell Sofia you want to be with me." she, hopeful.

Edgar shook his head. "No. We have to break up over time, then I'll have to heal, the I'll visit you one day and court you to a dance -- then we can date! We can have something normal. he council won't suspect anything from _you_ that way..." he didn't mean to sound like he was trying to hide her away from them, like she was a monster. She frowned, looking away.

"You don't want them to know about me yet, do you?" she whispered, nibbling on her lower lip. "...you think...I'm not normal enough for them, or for anyone?"

Edgar paused. "What, no, of course not! It's just...well, Terra...your hair and your past, it will upset them."

"Who cares what they think, Edgar? I thought _you_ liked me, shouldn't that be enough?" her voice was weak as Sofia and Locke got closer. Edgar sighed.

"Terra..I can't except you into my life as easily as I can for Sofia." he said, his eyes set downward. Terra gasped.

"That's it...you don't think of me as human...of anything close to your kind. You think I'm a monster as much as she does." she whispered, realizing his true feelings. Edgar frowned. How could she think that about him? It was rude, it was mean of her. He hated it. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Sofia glared at Terra, whose shirt was unbutton and Edgar's messed up hair. She gasped, pointing at Terra.

"You- you tried to steal Edgar away from me!" she snapped, running to Edgar to hug him. To Locke and Sofia, it looked like Terra had been flirting with Edgar by using her body -- nearly exceeding.  
Terra made a blank face, turned to Edgar and said: "Tell them, Edgar! Or I will!"  
Edgar was shocked, he growled. He looked away, angry. Sofia hissed, pushing at Terra.

"You stay away from my Edgar! You stupid, selfish whore!" she shouted, grabbing Edgar's hand, glaring at the green haired woman. Locke snorted, shaking his head.

"What has gotten in to ya, Terra?!" he sighed. "you use to be a someone."

Terra's breathing quickened. "Edgar, tell them!" she screamed, her breath lost. "Please tell them?!" her eyes were filled with tears. "Please...tell them what you told me..."

"Enough, you bitch! It's clear what you were trying to do here! Guards!" Sofia crossed her arms while guards came in. "Take her and her luggage and escort her to the docks. I want her out of here!"  
Terra looked up at Edgar and Locke, they were watching...waiting. What has she done to deserve this? She was dragged pass the three people, she felt so humiliated. She had let Edgar use her just like the rest of the women and now he was denying it. Tears came. _Why Edgar...?_

* * *

Terra was -- by complete luck -- thrown onto the docks just when Lorenzo was setting up the leave. When he had seen her crying, he asked demanded that the guards let her go and explain everything. When they were done, Renzo growled, holding Terra close to him.

"And he just let you two man-handle her? And used her like she was meat! How dare he! She is a sweet woman!" the guards just left after that, but Renzo was even more angry when he heard Terra's side of the story, and how (it seems to her) Edgar used her.  
Instead of leaving later, he bough the ship called OnionKnight and stored Terra's stuff aboard and took her off to the Veldt.

Curled up in the massive bed of the under rooms on the boat, Terra thought about Edgar and about the new life he would be spending with Sofia, the whore from the Wine Country. Tears came.  
She thought Edgar loved her....cherished her like he claimed. But he threw her away the moment it seemed fit to him.  
The door opened.

"May I come in?" asked the hazel eyed king. Terra nodded, sniffing.

"Please..."

* * *


	11. Serving Figaro

Chapter 11: _Serving Figaro_

"So, sir, this is the color you want, yes?" asked a smaller man, with lush green eyes and a blue suit. The taller man groaned, looking back at the tall blond woman.

"Hun, must I wear this monkey-suit?" he was bored. "`Sides, I'm not gonna go if Ter ain't there." he muttered, crossing his arms, which were tightly bond by blue and black fabric. The tall woman growled. Her demeanor shriveled in anger.

"You know why she can't be here at the wedding, Locke. It's been two months, let it drop." he voice was strained as she struggled with the darker fabric, handing it to the short man with lush green eyes. He thanked Celes and stabbed the fabric in place. Locke groaned.

"Doesn't mean she can't come to her friend's wedding. Damn, man, watch where you stick that fucking needle!" Locke shouted at the short man, who had poked Locke by his privates. The short man frowned as he finished the last of the suit. He stepped away, looked at Celes and asked if he should leave. She nodded, waving a hand at him. He hurried out, very scared of Celes.  
Glaring at her boyfriend, Locke, she hissed.

"You'd want someone who tried to steal him away from another woman there at the wedding? Why? She'd just try it again, Locke, she'd ruin Edgar's life with his wife." her tone was soft towards him, but the venom she was hiding in the "someone" was threatening to break free and attack that said person. Locke shrugged.

"Ter was out of it, jus' jealous, hun. Everyone get's that way, either way. Can't stop it." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "what I'm sayin', pretty, is that Terra is new to this, and she screwed up, that's not her fault--"

"--Not her fault?! What?!" Celes turned, her face red from anger. "She tried to take Edgar away from Sofia, that is her fault and it is wrong. She's done something she shouldn't have and now she's paying for it." Celes watched the people walking about outside. "She's ruined herself..."  
Locke managed to get himself out of the suit, and threw it over the seats behind him.

"You'd want your friend to pay for feeling, Celes? Why is it that people can't understand what she does is because people think so lowly of her? I've watched every person talk to her as if she wasn't one of them, as if she wasn't worth their time. How do you think she felt from that? And then she had these strange new feelings for Edgar, a man she had fought with terribly a few years ago; those feelings broke free at the wrong time and now she's probably beating herself up for something her heart wanted! That's how we came together," he grabbed her hand. "you were frightened I'd reject you, but when you finally told me, I told you how I felt -- our feelings came from experience from something we had before : me with Rachael and you with Cid." he sighed, itching his neck.

"See, you had problems expressing your feelings to Cid, and kept them bottled up -- but you had the chances to feel. Terra didn't and now they are exploding all around her in vivid colors and strikes her body and heart, especially her mind, can't handle." he gripped her hand. "didn't you ever think that she could have snapped or maybe she wanted someone so bad, she just....tried." his eyes were low, sad.  
Celes frowned. She had never thought of that before -- Terra wanting someone to love...someone to hold her. But either way, it was screwed up of her to try and steal Edgar away from Sofia. She took her hand away from Locke and stared out the window, lost in her raging thoughts.

"....I still don't like what she did, Locke. It was horrible."

"Maybe....but what would you have done, Celes?"

* * *

The room was large, it was shaped like a dome, with a thousand stars painted on the roof. There was a oval shaped bed, big enough to fit six grown men, against the back wall, underneath the square window that showed off the view of the Veldt's mountain range and the ocean beyond it. Laying on her stomach on the downy blankets, was Terra, reading a book about the life of Veldt tribes.  
Her face was alight with a smile and her rosy red cheeks were even more shaded. They matched perfectly with her pale skin and pink lips.  
The door opened, a maid came in. They were holding a tray with a note on top.

"Milady," his voice was crispy with age. "Master Lorenzo wrote you a note." he bent the try down to her level. Terra smiled sweetly, looking up from her book, she snatched the note away from him and sat up. She ripped the top left corner and gazed up at the maid.

"Mister Conner, may you please part me for now? I'd like to read this in private..." she seemed unsure of what kind of commands she could give, but he nodded, as if he had made an error in some way.

"Of course, milady." Conner left the room swiftly, leaving Terra alone with the letter. Terra opened the letter. She smiled at what it said:

_Dear Terra_

_I have noticed your liking in flowers and the outside, along with your reading. Please, if you want, come down to the gardens. There is something I wish to show you._

_P.S  
If you do come, be safe, the walks are bad today. Goodbye for now, my beloved green haired woman._

_King Lorenzo --_

Terra left the letter on her bed and hurried to her dressers.

* * *

Edgar felt like he was being straggled in his suit, his neck was turning red, but the maids made it un-seeable by pulling up his collar. He complained, but they groaned and left. Edgar shifted the pressure of the collar and sighed, sitting on a chair in his private studies, where he knew Sofia wouldn't accidentally walk in on him in his new suit on their wedding day.  
He rubbed his eyes, stiff and sore. He had been up all night before this day: drowning in self pity. He loathed himself so much for what he didn't say in Terra's room that night he had spent with her. He could see the horror struck on her face, the betrayal...the hurt.  
Edgar could still feel her warm skin that was the softest he has ever felt, he could still smell her hair and her body. He could still remembered what her kisses were like, how when she touched him with her fingers he got light-headed and dizzy. He closed his eyes, seeing her beautiful young face, hidden behind her watery eyes and heaving chest. Edgar screamed as he threw what was closest to him at the wall -- an image of him and Sofia, together in the gardens he had once shared with Terra when they first defeated Kefka.  
Not matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. He smashed things, kicked things, punched the walls until his knuckles were red, swollen and slightly bleeding. He hated seeing Terra cry, even if it were a fake image he made up himself in his mind -- he loved her more then anything and he betrayed her for Sofia.

It was hard for Edgar to forget her, to forget his past. He couldn't erase her from his memory, it would hurt him too much. Tears came as he drop to the floor, near the back wall with the highest bookshelf. He locked his head in his hands and closed his eyes, seeing the image of Terra besides him in her room, sleeping peacefully. Her breath smelled so sweet, so lovely. His throat tightened up, he subconsciously reached into his pocket and pulled out a circle locket. He popped it open, revealing an image of Terra on their journey. She was confused that day, when they took her on her very first Ferry Ride, where she was so scared she latched onto Edgar's arm with an iron grasp. He smiled when he looked at the picture again.

Terra was standing near the center of the ferry, her arms around the iron bars sticking out from the middle, where people could hold on to them if they were crashing to being attacked. Her face was blue, but still very beautiful. Her perfect eye brows were ceased to form a weak "V" from throwing up. The ride was bumpy as they crashed over some waves and the wide swaying them back and forth. She had never been on water before that, she couldn't even swim. He traced her face with his finger, frowning as he realized he'd never see her again, and this time it was final.

How could I have picked Sofia over Terra? He couldn't think of a reason. _Oh, Terra, I'm so sorry....please forgive me for my stupidity. I love you so much..._  
He felt his eyes burning as he ripped the image from the locket and hide it behind one of the biggest books on the shelf, the one Terra cherished the most out of all books -- the book on Moblizian Flowers.  
He gave the book one last touch before he walked away, wiping the tears away before he could stand before everyone he knew and marry a woman he didn't love for the sake of Figaro.

____

Edgar had did his duty to Figaro -- he married Sofia, the lady of Noor and now queen of Figaro. She was first lady of this generation of Figaros. And now, after getting "We're so happy for you, Edgar." from all his friends and servants, even his soldiers, the dark clutch on his heart tightened and he struggled to fight it off before he killed himself in front of some many people.  
Now. as they (he and his wife, Sofia) crossed the threshold, Edgar was grieving on the inside at the thought of sleeping with Sofia. Providing Figaro with a heir, a child born from Sofia. He didn't want a child with her, he didn't want a life with her, he didn't want her in anyway. He only thought and felt for Terra, who was now miles and miles away from him, in another man's kingdom; in his arms, in his bed -- he almost threw Sofia on the floor and charged off to get Terra back, but instead he steadied his breathing and went on with the biggest mistake he has eve made.

The king laid Sofia down as gently as possible on the silky red bed, his soft but sadden eyes, on hers. Sofia thought he was just overwhelmed with love and smiled at him, he looked away, towards the bathroom. He touched her cheek.

"I'll be back..." he whispered, leaving her behind as he closed the bathroom door and locked it. He dug through the cabinets and searched for the one thing that would save him. He picked the biggest bottle of cleaner up and read the warnings:

_**CAUTION!** Do not drink, highly poisonous. If sipped or poured on open cuts, seek out a doctor immediately. Drink seven cups of water to keep from dying._

He frowned. This would never do, Sofia would find him and give him water, and call the doctors. He'd be alive, with her. He gently put the bottle back and picked a new one up, the labels were the same. He growled, putting it back, he glared at himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic, ruined...crazy. Instead of killing himself, he'd change it so he couldn't have children with Sofia.  
He reasoned gently with himself. That would be one thing he'd keep from her, one thing he can show to Terra in his afterlife that he was serious about what he said. He loves/d her.  
He opened up the cabinet again and popped a box open where six, green pills were located. He took one and swallowed it. Sofia and nobody else would know of what he was doing, the doctors had given him this is secret, and Edgar said not to reveal it to anyone but him. He waited ten minutes before he exited the room and grimly looked at the naked form of Sofia on his -- their -- bed. He sighed as he walked over, slowly taking his shirt off. If he got her pregnant, he get rid of it before she knew...before anyone knew.  
Edgar slide into bed with his new wife. Sofia smiled, kissing him.

"I love you Edgar."

Edgar swallowed. "I...I love you..." he thought of Terra and gripped his hands. Forever Terra...

* * *

Hurrying down the paths in her long, yellow sun dress, Terra paused to take a breath while she remembered what way she was suppose to take. Left or right? She decided to take right, into the bigger of the gardens. She paused on a small foothill when she saw Lorenzo standing near a giant oak tree, directly under it was a sheet on the soft grass, with a basket and two cups on top. She smiled, heading down the hill, she greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Lorenzo." she whispered, smiling even more when he wrapped his arms around her. They were strong and warm, Terra hid her face near his shoulder. He chuckled softly, smoothing her green hair down, which was clasped back by a small clip shaped like sun. Her hair seemed lighter, almost a lighter Jungle Mist shade. It was closer to a blond shade now then green. All the sunlight did it to her, she looked up at him, her perfect lips curved upward. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, milady." he caressed her cheeks and kissed her soft lips. She giggled, but pulled away to look at him again. "I take it you read my letter, sweetheart?"  
She nodded, playing with the ends of her dress shyly.

"Yes...what is this about?" she answered, unsure. He grinned as he tucked a tendril of green locks back behind her ear. His smile was alluring, handsome...free. He took her hand and walked her over the sheet on the ground, asking her to sit with him. She sat right besides him, her eyes on the basket and two glasses. He sighed.

"It's important." he finally said, lazy. His accent incredibly sunk into the laziness and made it richer. "...I have a question...." Terra's heart started to beat rapidly.  
Q-Question?

"Y-Yes, Lorenzo?" her breath was weak, wispy. He turned to smirk at her.

"...It's about Edgar." her heart stopped, she shrunk back into her shell, her eyes lowered to her hands, which were folded up in her lap. "..what is he like? Is he...a strong opponent? Is he smart? A good leader? Why didn't he pick you over Sofia? Personally, I hate that woman. She came to me a year ago, to try and get me to sign a paper against Mobliz...."  
Terra looked up, tears in her eyes. He didn't noticed. Mobliz? Why would you do that? What's wrong with Mobliz? She wasn't at Mobliz for a long time, but she was glad her children...the children, weren't there anymore. When he finally noticed her scrutiny, he turned and gasped.

"Terra! What's wrong, milady? I didn't mean to hurt you, please stop crying..." he grabbed her face and looked her deep in the eyes. "please?" Terra sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose. She pulled back, frowning.

"...why...why must you know about the king of Figaro?" she was avoiding saying his name. He didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Well....I'd like to ask him some questions about constructing a new dock west of my country. I tire of taking eight different stops just to get to Narshe....also..." he reached into the basket.  
He pulled out a small square box. It was dark blue, almost black, with yellow beads on the sides. He pulled her up with him, and then got down on my knee. Terra gasped.  
W-what? Oh..no, I'm no-not ready!  
"Terra Bevella Branford, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" his voice was soft and loving. Terra swallowed the giant lump in her throat and smiled, nodding weakly. She threw her arms around him, straggling him.

"YES! Oh, Lorenzo, yes, I will marry you!" she had oddly found herself ready then, when he had asked her. One second she was doubtful, the next she was happy and jumping up and down. Lorenzo smiled as he slide the Valhalla sapphire ring. She started at her middle finger. She was stunned. Someone had asked her to marry him. She thought it was impossible for a monster, but now she was going to become a wife and a queen! She smiled, feeling dizzy, she leaned against him. Lorenzo gasped lightly.

"Did I upset you, my love?" he asked softly, Terra smiled at the word. Love? Hm...I can deal with that...she thought as Lorenzo pulled Terra into a hug and kissed her feverishly.

* * *

"I don't think we went the right way, Fran." the hazel eyed man sighed as he leaned against a tree. The tall rabbit like woman frowned, sniffing the nose wrinkled up, as if she smelled something nasty.

"The magic is the weakest here...but, I sense a great power." she added, with a strange voice. She was looking off towards the ocean. She shook her head. "there is a city up ahead. Filled with....people and Chocobos. I can smell them." she made an unsure face. "And...something else."

"Like, Fran?" he asked dully, pushing himself way from the tree to stand besides her. Down the foothills of forests, there a was tall, gray castle made of stone. It was large, larger then Rabanastre and Archades. There was steam being pumped out through the back of the castle. Carts and people were running about the grounds, frantic.  
Balthier laughed, dryly. "Hm...I wonder if we'll be welcomed?" he said with a turn of his head.  
Fran snorted and headed off with him, down the hill.

* * *

"King Edgar....?" said weak voice. "two visitors are in Figaro. They claim they come from another kingdom called Rabanstre." he added through the closed door. The king hid away in his study since the wedding, his face became pale and he didn't seem to care about anything any more. "K-King Edgar?"  
There was silence, then a tired voice called out.

"....Bring them in."

The door opened and two figures came in. The taller female sniffed the air and covered her nose, while the other looked around, a small smile on. A large weapon, something Edgar thought sorta of looked like his crossbow, was strapped to his side, while a spear hung off his back. The woman had a strong bow, with a Shirt blade. She stared at Edgar, her eyes never leaving his.  
The man bowed lightly, throwing his hand across his chest.

"Ah, king Edgar. Hm, I hope you wouldn't mind us staying here for a bit -- we ran into trouble a while back and we have to repair something." he looked up, his charming smile gone and replaced by a firm one, one that would make Edgar trust him. The king shook his head.

"Stay, I don't care. Let me tell you this, though," he leaned off the chair, his blue eyes suddenly darker then his normal shade. "you do one thing that will set me off or hurt anyone in my kingdom, and I will kill you both myself in front of everyone outside of the castle." he voice was low and threatening. He sat back and sighed, waving a hand.  
"Get out of my face now."

Balthier chuckled, turning with Fran. Edgar looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Where is this Rabanstre?" Edgar asked, not interested. Baltheir turned, smiling as he dug through his pocket, pulling a map out, he made it to his side, along with Fran. He drop the map on the table, pointing to the city.

"I may come from Rabanstre, but I was born in Archades." he pointed to the kingdom, then to the Eruyt Village. "My friend here, Fran, comes from here."  
Edgar gazed over the map, realizing that none of it was part of their land.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, glaring. Balthier frowned, pointing to the area near Feywood. "None, it's not. See, if you were to go directly north of the 'Colosseum' you would be meeting up with the back of Feywood's range. And if you skipped there, you'd be in Eruyt Village. See," he sighed. "we crashed here. Our ship got destroyed and we need time to repair it."

"Your ship?" Edgar asked. "you two have a ship? As in flying?"

"Yes. Why?" Balthier arched his eye brows. The king frowned, looking down at the map. Fran whispered into Balthier's ear that something wasn't right about the king. Balthier agreed dully.  
Then, looking up, he said.

"I know someone whose a genius at fixing ships. I shall call him....May I ask you for something?"

_Great, here it comes..._ "Yes, king Edgar?" Balthier muttered, waiting, his hand on his gun.

"When you finish your ship...could you take me somewhere?" he looked like he was in pain.  
Balthier nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

The gardens outside of Figaro were empty, save the two people standing near a pond, their eyes on the moon above them. The man frowned.  
"Celes, have you've seen how Edgar has been acting lately? He's so empty of life now...."

The blond woman frowned, nodding as she looked into Locke's face. "Yes. It's like he's just a shell of what he use to be now...I've heard him talking to himself about killing himself. It's scary..."  
Her eyes lowered to the floor, tears glistering in them. "I don't want him to die, Locke!"

Locke swallowed, hugging Celes. "Neither do I...I'll talk with him, see what's going on."

________

"Edgar?" Locke shouted into the study that night. He looked about. Sitting near the windows to the far back, was Edgar, his dull blue eyes watching the moon fade behind a set of gray clouds. His arms were crossed, his feet on a small table. The shelf besides him had missing books, more were poured out on the floor. Pages had been ripped out.  
Locke arched his eye brows and closed the door, walking closer as he stepped over the wreckage. "We need to talk, Ed. Celes is worried about you, and I'm positive Sabin is too."

Edgar sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm fine, Locke...please leave me alone." Locke sat down in a chair four feet away, frowning.

"You need to tell me, Ed. What's wrong?"

"You..you wouldn't understand it, Locke." the king stood and walked over, his eyes low as he slammed the door behind him.  
Locke glanced over at the book shelf and stood, walking over, he grabbed the largest book that was the only one standing in the middle of the shelf. Once he picked it up, a thin sheet of paper fell out. Locke reached down and gazed at the picture. It was of Terra, on the Ferry they took years back when Kefka still had rein over the world.  
Locke frowned as he rubbed his thumb against the picture as he thought.  
Oh...I see now...  
_______

"So, Locke, did you talk with him?" Celes asked as he came in through the front door, tired.

"No...but," he sighed as he sat next to her on the sofa by the window. "I found out he has _big_ feelings for Terra."

Celes gasped. "W-What? He married Sofia!"

"Which was obviously a mistake in his eyes."  


* * *

_I'm so sorry this chapter was stupid long and probably stupid as well._

_Please, if anyone is still reading this, please review and tell me what you think of it._

_And please be nice to me T.T_


	12. Destruction Beyond Belief

Chapter 12: _Destruction Beyond Belief _

The courts of _Zůun_ were packed with happy people when they heard of the marriage arrangement. They were busting about, buying spots to sit at the wedding and flowers to pass onto the new wife and queen. Ladies bought dresses, men bought their suits and children dressed in proper attire. It had been three weeks since the whole kingdom found about about their beloved Lorenzo and the new woman of _Z__ůu_n -- Terra. The kingdom barely knew anything about her, save the fact that she came from Figaro, owned Mobliz and was the one to end Kefka Majora Palazzo. They were happy their king would marry such a woman, the one who saved the world, but their were wry of her at the same time. What could this strange woman do in her new seat of power?

----

In Figaro, nothing seemed normal. The council was demanding an heir from Edgar, but Edgar would tell them he was trying, but it seemed that he couldn't have children. The council and the high nobles got very angry and frustrated by Edgar's simple remark, so they made him see a doctor. The doctor was the same person who was helping Edgar, so when the council and nobles found how from the doctor that Edgar could produce an heir, they became hopeless. Soon, the nobles tore their association from Figaro and severed their pay and moved away to Doma.  
Edgar was lost. He was losing his funds for Figaro, and his new wife Sofia, was making it harder to keep Figaro healthy. She bought useless items, made ponds, rivers and gardens, losing almost all their money. Edgar had told her she had to stop, but she said it would cause any harm.

Soon, people began to leave Figaro. Edgar's father's domain was falling apart ever since the marriage. He hated every moment of his new life.

Edgar was alone in his study when the door opened. Locke. "Ed, we need to talk. Figaro needs help. You should consider asking Doma."  
The king gazed at Locke with sorrow filled eyes.

"And what, Locke? Beg for money?! Why would I beg?!" he growled, smashing his fist into the table with anger as he looked away. "everything has been falling apart since I got married, Locke. My father's kingdom has become shit because of a decision I made." by the way Edgar held himself, Locke knew that he was serious about what he was thinking of Sofia. Locke looked down, sighing.

"Edgar....could you just forget about her long enough to focus?"

"Sofia is a vile mistake...I've told her no and she refuses to listen to me! She should be in jail!"

"I was talking about Terra!" Locke snapped. The thief cared less about Sofia, but he wanted Edgar to focus and help his people with the Gil problem. But with Terra on his mind, that couldn't be done.  
Edgar hissed.

"I'm not going to forget her, Locke. I screwed up again..." Locke sighed as he came over and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Alright...I've known you since you were seven...this isn't you, Edgar. You wouldn't let anything happen to this kingdom...." Locke shook his head. "...Balthier is done with his airship...you plan on having you take him to Zůun so you can whisk Terra away?" Locke eyed him, as if it were the most stupidest plans ever.

"Terra might be happy now, Edgar. Would you really want to take her away from that?" his voice was low. Edgar rubbed his eyes.

"I...I just want to see her...one last time." he had tears in his eyes when he looked up at the thief. "just...just to see how she's doing..."  
Locke felt unbelievable pity and sorrow for Edgar and laid a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry this happened, Edgar."

**---**

"King Edgar. King Edgar!" The servant shouted, waking the king from his sleep in the gardens under the oak tree. He moaned.

"What...?"

"Sir, a letter from Zůun!" he held the thick envelope out to the king. Edgar snatched it swiftly, begging to God it was from Terra. He ripped it open and pulled out three large letters.  
Huh? Terra wouldn't have wrote so much.... Edgar began to read them, sitting down.

"King of Figaro.

It is I, King Alex Lorenzo Montez Oburi of Zůun. I have sent these to describe the war you will be in in the next few months.  
The day I met the most splendid woman ever was the day I knew not to side with Figaro and their destructive forces that are kings. No longer shall I sit by and wait for you to lose your mind and attack me first: there for, I'm declaring way upon you and your people for the horrible deeds you have done to a noble, kind woman."

Edgar was shocked. "Who...who did I wrong that was important to him...?" he whispered to himself as he continued slowly, telling the servant to get Locke, Sabin and the council and Elders.

"I've seen how you treat woman, how you treat those who are good enough to become queens in your kingdom. I've disappointed that Steward Cidolfus Figaro had such a brew of evil children. My father and mother knew yours far too well, and they have told me countless stories of their sainthood. But you, you idiotic king, you are nothing like your parents. Your kingdom has fallen to a witch and your money to useless things. As king of Zůun, I will win this war and make Figaro a part of Zůun and give it's strength back and it's health."

By this time, Edgar was angry. He had been gripping the paper with an iron grasp, his eye brows met.

"...encase you still don't know who I'm referring to, it's the beloved Terra Bevella Branford. My wife." The letter ended with that one sentence :My wife: and Edgar swallowed what seemed to be a rock in his throat and dropped the letter. No...Terra would never...not to him! Edgar thought back and remembered his friends saying Terra was leaving with a king and that it was a former ally to Figaro.  
He stood and hurried to the shipyard; he'd have Balthier take him to Zůun.

**-----**

"Madam?" Terra heaved a heavy sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her wedding dress, but not of choice. It wasn't the dress she wanted.  
It was made of thick satin and Chiffon, colored ivory. The corset where her breasts were, was Misty Rose pink, with tiny patterns of swirls. She could feel the long, wide train weighing her down. Her face became more pale, her hands sweaty. She wasn't calm anymore, she turned to the count.

"Yes?"

"It's time. His majesty wishes you speak with you first." Count Olaf's purple lips curled into a smirk when she hesitated. She shook her head.

"Isn't seeing the bride before a bad thing? I don't feel like jeopardizing our marriage. Please tell I don't want him to see me yet."

"No." was his flat answer. Terra blinked, flustered.

"W-What? I don't...I don't want to make it an order, Count Olaf. But...but if I must, I will." she voiced her silent confusion. "now please, go tell him I--"

"I said no. The king needs to see you now. And if you don't come, I'll have my body guards force you down the halls. Now follow me." he turned and made his way through the door, his body slippery as he made no noise. Terra bit down on her lip and hurried after him, holding her dress as high as she could.

**---**

"Master...I got her." count Olaf bowed and ducked behind a pillar, to secretly listen in on them.  
Terra was man-handled through the door by two men, with square heads. Witnessing this, Lorenzo jumped up.

"Release her, you bastards!" the guards immediately dropped their grasp from her frail arms and backed away, bowing and begging for forgiveness. Lorenzo was struggling between killing them or sending them away. He rose his hand to indicate that they will be killed, but Terra gasped.

"Please no! They...they were following the count's orders!" she looked terrified of him. Lorenzo sunk into his seat, looking away, he motioned for the guards to leave. Moment went by and Terra stood in a tight dress, in a hot room, and was suffering from a panic attack. Finally, after sensing her apprehension, Renzo spoke.

"Come here, Terra." it was an order, she shook as she walked over, keeping her eyes on her feet, she waited. "Your...your arms are bruised." he said, in pain as he gently took her arms and examined them carefully, lovingly. He traced the bruised with his fingers, sighing. Terra felt like she swallowed a mouth full of cotton balls when he pulled her into a hug. "Your warmer then I remembered."  
It was a statement, she frowned. She couldn't decide whether or not to marry him ; he was sweet to her, but he scared her.

"Hmm...it's been two days since I've been able to hold you..." Terra closed her eyes. The Zůun tradition was that a man and a woman were not allowed to see each other for three days, starting before the wedding. They would meet on the alter. "I wish I could hold you longer...but I know as soon as I tell you, you will hate me forever. But I did it for your love..."

Terra became increasingly scared. She dared to ask. "Did what, Lorenzo?" she knew he hated his full and yet she didn't want to give him that kind of credit yet, she was confused by how he was acting. What he was hiding. Renzo looked up, hurt in his eyes. He growled, gripping her hands. She winced, but held still.

"I killed them. All of them."

She froze, horror struck. Her breathing was labored terribly. "W-Who...who did you kill?" when he didn't answer, she slapped him. "WHO?!"  
He sighed, rubbing the hot spot on his cheek.

"The children."

Terra felt her heart sink. _What? No..no, he...he didn't harm..he didn't kill them! NO!_ "Why did you do this to me?" she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I...I thought you loved me..."  
He took her face in his hands.

"O, but I do! I did it for you! Those vile brats...they didn't care about you...they didn't love you like I do...neither does that Edgar...he'll get what's coming to him..." he muttered the last part silently, but Terra heard. She pulled away.

"What? You're going to hurt Edgar?" her voice was shaky.

"Why not? He treated you wrong...so did Setzer. I'll make them all pay...for you." he reached his hands out and caressed her cheeks, which were tear stained.

"But-but...he's my friend..." she was begging him now, her eyes on his. "Please don't hurt him..."

"I have to. He hurt you and now he will be hurt. I'm sure you'll understand after the wedding."  
She gasped, tearing from his arms and falling backwards, her chest rising extremely fast.

"There won't be a wedding, you monster! I thought you loved me, I loved you! And you want to kill my friend..." _my Edgar..._ "if you touch him, I swear to the gods I'll kill you myself!"

He frowned at her, shaking his head. "There will be a wedding. I've started a war with Figaro, there is no turning back, not that I want to...plus, I mentioned how you were my wife. Edgar won't let that drop." he reached a hand out. "now, you can come nicely, or I can make you come. I won't harm you, my sweety, but I will make sure you listen to me."  
Terra slapped his hand away and stood.

"I'll never marry you!" then she ran off, hearing Lorenzo sigh.

"Freeze!" black magic swallowed Terra's feet and kept her in place. She struggled against it, she ripped at the black mist, crying. Footsteps filled her ears as she tried her hardest to get free.

"Now Terra...I told you we were getting married." he reached a hand out toward her. "Ormoz!" Terra coughed and fell to her knees, her vision become blurry. _It's...magic....black magic...._  
He leaned down and grabbed her chin.

"I know...you love Edgar. But I can change that by simple things. Kill him. Kill his spirit. Kill those emotions you have for him. I can twist things with my powers, Terra. But..you said you loved me, which means I won't do it to you. But...I can't live without you." he kissed her cheek, tasting the salty tears, he sighed.

"This will hurt...but not for long." he laid a hand on her spine and closed his eyes, whispering. Terra was still coughing, but she managed to beg him to not do this, but he ignored her.

"Snap!" Terra screamed, the room filled with the deadly screech. Her body was in severe pain, her back was cracking as she fell to the floor, gasping for air, clawing at her throat, trying to get air in no matter what. The corners of her eyes went hazy, but the middle held the image of Lorenzo and the count. Count Olaf smiled.

"King Alex...I think we can do this...with her help." he whispered to his king as Terra fell unconscious.  
_A-Alex....? That's his name...?_

**----**

"She married him?" Locke asked, sitting under the window, Celes besides him, her head against his shoulder. "To another king...wow."  
Edgar gripped the table.

"I..I made a mistake and...now she's with a man who has no morals, no trust...nothing." I love her....she could have been with me, but...I wasn't good to her.  
Edgar dropped his head in his hands. "What do I do? Fight with a kingdom that holds the most valuable person in my life?"

"Whose that, Edgar?" Sofia came into the room, in a sapphire dress and earrings. "Because I'm positive I'm here, silly." she smiled sweetly, too sweetly, like it was fake. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, but he turned away. She made nothing of it and continued, not noticing the angry stare from Locke.  
"You miss me that much! Your so sweet, Eddy." she sat down besides him, but Edgar stood. He smiled, weakly.

"I'm sorry milady...we have a war to prepare for. Until this is over, I must pay full attention to it." he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Even in misery, he was still the gentleman. She smiled.

"Of course. You go save _our_ kingdom."  
He shivered at that and left with Locke and Celes.

* * *

_Time has passed since the last time I saw you. Standing there, in front of him, with those wobbly legs and stubby fingers and big, round eyes craving love and attention. He ignored you, they all did. And as a result, you ended up withdrawn...you were gone. You weren't the same girl after it. After that tragedy, you were never the same...  
I remember seeing what you saw through the gap between time and your body. I remember watching you cry at nights and no one coming to get you or sooth you back to sleep. When every other little kid there in that tin-can received so much love and attention they didn't deserve. I would watch, helplessly, while you melted away into the mental little girl I knew was coming. Yet, I did nothing to stop it, not even the noble generals did anything...not even that man Cid.  
If I had been in a seat of difference or power, you would have been free of...the curse. If only I had done something different. If only I had saved you from the demons...from your demons.  
Now I'm stuck to watch you suffer this alone...without me or anyone to show you the way._

_You were suffering within ever since you began life. You struggled and struggled to know what everything was and why you didn't react to it. I had thought you had gotten better, but in fact, you got worse and worse every day and I was a fool not to see it. What could I have done even if I did see it? I was caged, caged like a feral beast about pounce and kill the gods that dared to keep me away from you._

_The same damn gods that took you and your mother from me._

_The same damn gods that still keep you captive of something you need not to be._

_I wish I could save you from your demons...help you grasp the ledge you need to survive with. But your like the stars in my dreams -- so high in the sky I can't touch you. I can only wish upon them and asking the mighty who have fallen to guide you.  
I want to be there for you, my daughter, when you suffer from this new pain. Black magic is forbidden, it is a sin...unholy. The life tree...Eden....Gaia. They said they sealed them away, but the gates and bounds that chained the bastards up had broke and now that same magic is in every sinned soul.....in your pure soul.  
You are a curse now, you are a demon. But...my love for you still grows, even though what you are is a heathen the ancestors before us. The black magic will eat you alive.  
You must face this...alone._

_**--** _Maduin, are you talking to her again?_ -- asked a strung voice that was strongest then any magic in the world._

_**--** _Yes, Zodiark -- _answered the wise Esper to his master. **--** _I've seen her suffer since birth; facing her demons will be hard_ **--**  
_

_**--** _She can't hear you, Maduin._ -- he sighed, moving very slowly across the ground, his breathing perfect and beautiful. -- _I too, have watched this child, she is strong...too strong. I fear she will turn and help this Alex Oburi man._ **--**  
_

_Maduin growled, but not in anger at his master, but for something completely different.  
**--** That black magic he used on her....it is one of the strongest. It'll destroy her mind and body before she knows what's happening to her. I fear it's too late, but my heart still lingers for hope...to hug my little girl for the first time in almost 21 years? It's been awhile here in the Esper Realm. How differently things are. It has been almost 25-30 years...I have forgotten the last time I've held her...or my wife. -- the way he said it made Zodiark sigh in defeat._

_**--** _You forget she is the daughter of one of the best Espers I've ever known. Maduin she is even stronger then I! She will handle this and if she can't, then there will be no hope to follow afterward. _**--**  
He sat down on the grass, looking into the clear water that Maduin used to summon up Terra's image.  
**--** _your daughter is all the things she will need. She is as beautiful as the sky, as strong as the sun, as calm and soothing as the moon, as wise as a fox and as cunning and lithe as a Cheetah. She takes things slow like the wise turtle, yet she manages it all in record speed like the Loose Rabbit._ **--** he laughed, shaking, pointing the image in the water._

_**--** _See, she wakes already! She will be fine Maduin...have faith. It'll take time before she can break free of him and his black magics._ --  
Maduin sighed as he turned to the water and watched his daughter shake from pure pain and fright of what had happened to her forty minutes ago. She was dressed again fittingly in the same gown but fresh. She was forced up even though her coughing fits were still holding her._

Be strong for me, Terra. I love you and I will see you soon. Fight that demon!

* * *

"That's right, she and I are ready to get married, priest." said Alex, smiling at his zoned out new wife to be. Her eyes were wide, blood dripped from the corners of her eyes, from her nose and ears....even from her mouth. She was even more pale, her eyes had changed. She was different.  
The priest smiled, then began to read off the male's part. Alex said :**I do**: and then it was Terra's part.  
Alex whispered in her ear. "Say :**I do**: Terra." she blinked.

"I do." it was robotic.  
Alex kissed Terra when the priest said:

"You may now kiss the bride!"

* * *

_.......I hope this was okay for an chapter. Sofia's plan will be revealed next time ^^_

_Please review and tell meh wut you think._


	13. Finding Out The Real You Part 1

Chapter 13: _Finding Out The Real You_

The burning in her throat woke her. She shook as she sat up, looking around, she knew where she was. Lorenzo's -- Alex's -- room. Her eyes felt heavy as she she rubbed them, desperately trying to free her eye sight from the binding wryness. When she could see just barely, she looked around, searching with dread in her heart for Alex.

There was no sign of him, at least not yet. She fell backward and shook as she dared to peek under the blanket. She gasped, tears coming when she saw she was naked. She cried. "No, no, no...."  
She hopped out of bed and held the blanket against her, feeling woozy as she walked over to the window that was guarded with thick black curtains. She carefully moved one side back just a bit to look outside. Down in the court yard was Alex and Count Olaf, arguing about something. Terra bit her lower lip and hurried to the dresser that was snugly put up against the back wall near the window.

She donned a long sleeping gown and found some slippers. She'd escape her if it were the last thing she did! She opened the door and looked out; no one was there. She silently ran down the back hall way that led to the Chocobo Stables. She untied one and found a saddle. She threw it over its back and with shaking hands, tied it securely to the Chocobo's back. She began to hop aboard the Chocobo when she heard yelling.

"She's missing! The queen has run away! Find her and bring her back here!" she recognized the voice as the Count. She swallowed back all her fear and kicked her legs.

"Go!" the Chocobo screeched and bolted off toward the opening of the stables. Her breath left her in giant strides as the bird closed the distance between the stables and castle to the free land. She felt her heart racing and pounding as the light of the outside world hit her eyes. The Chocobo was free! e was free! She turned the bird left to avoid the gaping cliff that dropped off to the land below. She hurried down the mountain trails, occasionally looking behind her to see if she were being followed.  
As the giant blue bird darted down the zig-zagging path, Terra's heart stopped. The bird pulled to a stop in front of a man in all black clothing; A crown of red thorns upon his head. Terra swallowed, gripping the reins of the bird, she snarled.

"Get away from me, Alex!" the man took a step forward, sighing.

"My dear Terra...why must you make everything difficult for me? I love you, can't you see that? Please, come back home with me."

"My home isn't with you, you beast!" Terra pulled the rein to make the bird step back. "I mean it, Alex! Leave me!" he started forward, his eyes dark with rage at her refusal. Terra gasped and slapped the bird's side. The blue Chocobo galloped forward and hurled itself over Alex's head and began to run forward. Alex screamed as he turned and held his hands out.

"Firaga!" Terra gasped when she heard the bird scream in pain. She glanced back and her face went pale. The bird was on fire, Terra could see its bones. In three flat seconds, the bird fell forward and Terra was thrown off, rolling over on her side. She coughed, weakly standing up to see the bird a massive pile of charred bones. She fell backwards, terrified. Alex slowly stepped over the flames and the bones and looked at her with peace in his eyes, as if he never did anything wrong. Terra's throat tightened up, her hands clentched and her eyes glassed over with tears.  
Alex paused a foot away from her.

"You scared me there, dear. I don't want you to get hurt and that pesky bird caused some problems, but that's over now." he put his hand out. "come, we'll head back and get you something to eat and to take away the pain from that terrible cut you have..." Terra frowned. Cut? All of the sudden she felt something warm run down her neck. She touched it and gasped at the blood on her fingers. Alex sighed. "Don't worry, its not that bad. Come on dear, we must hurry. You have to rest and eat healthy food from now on; no more running or jumping. I know you love it, but it'll have to wait for a couple of months." he smiled as he leaned down to look her in the eyes. She was dazed; she was looking off into the distance, too scared to realize that he was in her face.  
He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She withered.

"NO! Put me down! Leave me alone, you monster! Stop!" she screamed over and over, clawing at his face, kicking and punching. Nothing stopped him, he hummed to her and tried to sooth her. Little did he know that he scared the living hell out of her.

---

Edgar was scribbling down different places he could place his mean in the mountains north-east of here when the door opened and Locke came in, carrying a pitcher of liquid. He sat down besides the king and poured him a cup. He smiled, holding his up. "Soothing tea! It'll help you..." they drank in silence for a few moments, until Edgar sighed as he eyes fell onto the picture of Terra and her children back at Mobliz.

"I don't know what came over me when Sofia found us...together."

Locke frowned. "T-Together? You..you..." he looked about and whispered. "slept with her...?"

Edgar nodded calmly as he leaned back. "Aye...she was so beautiful and so soft....she was tender and loving to me and I screwed her over! I don't even know why I did it...something clicked in me and told me to make her pay...but I..I don't remember feeling that feeling before. Its like I was someone else at the moment. She was so hurt..."

Locke frowned. "Well...Balthier is done with the ship, maybe we could go and visit her?"

Edgar smiled. "I can't...he won't let me, I know it. Besides, she's probably happy about me possibly dying--"

"Terra would never feel that way!" Locke snarled, standing up to try and control his anger. Edgar held his hands out in front of him.

"I...I know. It slipped from my mouth, I'm sorry Cole."

"So...we wait to see her?"

"Aye."

---

Terra wasn't sure how long she had been in the dark black room. Oh, she wasn't being forced to stay in the room. Alex and the Count said she could wonder, but if she tried to escape, she'd be found and brought back. She was to scared to leave the room, too frightened of Alex and his black magics.

She felt so cold, so empty. She knew he tried to get her pregnant and she wasn't sure if she wasn't or was. It was beginging to tear her apart thinking about it, all alone in the dark black room. She was alone more than ever now. She turned everyone against herself; Edgar, Locke, Celes, Relm, Setzer, Sabin and the rest....she was alone for ever, for good...  


* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated. I was busy trying to rewrite the guest chapters for my very first fanfiction, Beginnings - its about Terra's life as a child. I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing and send the orginal back to the owner and write it meself lol_

_Anyway, review for me please and sorry I kept you waiting for so long!_


End file.
